The Red Soul
by Hyperwolfpup
Summary: Kisa is an ordinary ninja who just wants to make her clan happy until one day when she snaps. She discovers her true powers and joins the Akatsuki in hope of finding recognition, family and love.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is my first romance story so please be kind. I would like to say that this is not a chapter, this first page is a prologue and an explanation of my OC who would probably be my best character, if I do say so myself. The proper chapter 1 will start in the next chapter or what ever you want to call it. So with all that said, I don't own Naruto. Now enjoy!

Love PUP

********************************############################****************************

Name: Kisa Kuro-Yuki

Age: 17

Gender: female

Clan: Kuro-Yuki (the clan that can connect with the dead)

Ex-Village: Kumogakure

Physical Appearance:

Brown hair that reached mid-back and slightly wavy. Brown eyes that turn grey when activating jutsus. Wears dark green cargo pants and a black crop top under her cloak that is open. The most prominent thing about her gear is her silver belt that is made of a sharp material on one edge (another weapon) and her chain choker. Her ring is positioned on the middle finger of the right hand with the kanji on it meaning soul.

Personality:

A very sweet girl willing to do anything for anyone. She has a side of her that she refuses to show anyone and that is a much blacker side. Kisa is a loyal, cheerful, friendly and honorable person who doesn't take crap from anyone. If irritated or provoked one too many times she could easily put a drunken sailor (or Hidan) to shame. Her favorite pass time is to write poetry or music and argue about the meaning of art with her sempai's.

In battle when she is knocked down and is too exhausted to get up she goes into "Hysteria" where she becomes mentally unstable and starts to create a blood bath around her until someone knocks her out(i.e. her black side). Before releasing a jutsu she says a short poem to let her enemy know what they are up against.

Kisa treats the Akatsuki as if they were her family but she reserves herself around Itachi because of her major crush (that he eventually sees). The reason for this crush was because he was the one to bring her to the akatsuki and create a new life for her.

Life before the Akatsuki:

Kisa was an only female child of the Kuro-Yuki clan. Her mother being the younger sibling ended up as the head of the side branch of the clan. The Kuro-Yuki clan preferred to keep to themselves and stayed quiet and away from others who lived in Kumogakure. Kisa was not the brightest or most powerful but she constantly tried everything to prover her worth towards her older cousins, including being treated as a slave at one point.

At the age of 14 everything changed for her. On her eldest cousins, the only one who treated her like a person, died from a rare decease. For months Kisa spent researching ways to bring him back to life only to find out about the clan's precious scroll. She took the scroll and left the compound, going out to the forrest to read what was in it. She had just scanned the pages of the different jutsus and just as she was just about to perform the first seal members of the main branch found her and started to attack.

After excruciating pain by her relatives with her mother dead. Something snapped and she went into her first Hysteria. She was crumpled on the ground as she started to laugh wildly. She lifted herself off the ground swaying as she stood. Looking up the rest of the clan started to scream her eyes had turned grey and the sky black. "Come meet see the pain, the pain you have caused me" Her voice had changed to one like the reaper. "You will all remember the day that you first created this monster. _All the living shall die and the soul shall cry, _Ninja art: Soul burial". Within an instant there was nothing but blood everywhere and blue souls floating around her. With an insane cackle she turned to walk to the place where they had kept the body of her cousin.

When Kisa reached the grave, she knelt and said in a soft voice "I wish you could come back to me". The sun broke through the dark clouds and illuminated the stone and her weeping form.

How she joined:

Two figures stood on the outskirts of Kumogakure, one overly tall with a giant sword and the other a slighter more agile figure. They were here on a mission to kill a clan that had said to have found a way of exterminating the akatsuki. They blurred through the thicket of leaves (commonly known as a forrest) before coming across piles of slaughtered people. The taller of the two gave the shorter a quick glance to suggest that someone had already done their job. The compound was quickly search and the main house followed, they were checking for any survivors only to hear crying from the backyard.

Proceeding outside they saw a girl covered in blood weeping on a grave stone. The girl sensing an unusual chakra turned, only to be scared out of her mind. In front of her stood who well known S-ranked criminals. Panicking she scrambled away from them gripping at the scroll only to be hulled up by her collar by the larger of the two. After a couple of minuets of crying to them to spear her life, a full explanation of what happened to her and a couple of suggestions that she might be useful they reluctantly took her back the the base with them.

At the base she was immediately disturbed as she realised that there was only one other woman in the base, who just happened to take a liking to her as soon as she entered and practically begged the leader to adopt her. After being introduced and initiated into her new family Kisa turned to the person who had made the split second decision to make a new life for her. "Thank you Itachi-san."

Attacks:

Kisa uses mostly her tai-jutsu but she does uses some ninjutsu. Often when in Hysteria her attacks become at least 100 times more powerful.

_All the living shall die and the soul shall cry_

_Ninja art: Soul burial _

Kisa uses this attack to suck the soul of the enemy out of their body and use it to fuel her by eating therefore sending them into eternal damnation it but she can just send them to heaven by blowing them off the palm of her hand into the wind which carries it away)

_To haunt those who knew them, come and speak again_

_Ninja art: Soul Revival_

This jutsu is able look into the mind of the enemy and see who they fear the most. Within an instant it can automatically copy the soul of that person and show it to the enemy as a ghost coming to haunt them. This can often leave the enemy in a weaken state allowing Kisa to be able to go in for the kill.

_To take life is one thing, _

_To give is another._

_Will you be willing to live again_

_Come forth soul out of your den_

_Kuro-Yuki Secret Jutsu: Soul Reincarnation_

A special ninjutsu that comes from the clan that allows a soul to come back to life without any side affects. This the only jutsu known that is no able to be copied by the Sharingan. Although there are some requirements that are needed for this to be able to take affect;

The body of the soul you are reviving must be present,

The caster of the jutsu must have enough chakra to last over three days,

Only be performed on the last day of each year

There must be another present to control the situation because sometimes the jutsu will have a negative affect and the caster will go into a coma for about a week

*******************************###########################*******************************

Authors Note: There will be a couple of chapters as a 14 year old and many more as a 17 year old which will follow the story line of Shippuden. So I hope you enjoyed. Please review so you can cheer me on and give me feed back but please no flames.

Love PUP!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: This is my chapter...Now to the nitty-gritty...no more faffing around! LETS GET TO IT!

Pup: Kisa please do the honors!

Kisa: SURE! Wow I am really getting weird...Oh well...PUP does not Naruto and never will.

Pup: That was cruel...I had soooo many plans.

Kisa: Shut up and get on with it, people don't want to read yacking so get on with it

Pup: *sighs* fine. Enjoy!

********************************############################****************************

Normal point of view:

It was a bright sunny morning in Kumogakure, as a girl no older than 14 skipped her way down the street on the way back from the market where she had bought produce for her family. This girl was using every chance possible to practice her target shooting to show her family what a great kunoichi she was. Ducking, dodging and jumping over everything in her path. About three hundred meters down the road she could just make out the compound in which she lived.

This girl was as single child to the side branch of the main clan. The mysterious Kuro-Yuki clan. She knew that there she was at a disadvantage compared to the rest of her family who she greatly admired. Her cousins, but one, treated her like dirt forcing her to do their chores and beating her if she tried to pull one of her tricks on them. She wasn't the smartest or the most powerful but she most certainly knew how to use everything in her arsenal to gain the upper hand. She believed that she could do anything even if she had only Tai-Jutsu and her weapons to relay on. She knew of others out there who were just like her, didn't have anything special going for them or were too caught up in the moment...

She shook off the thought as she stumbled over a stone and sent the groceries flying. Sighing she went to stand but caught herself looking at a shadow of a person leaning over her instead. Looking up she saw her only cousin that loved her as a person, the heir to the main branch.

"Kisa, you push yourself too hard. You know you shouldn't be carrying too much stuff. Let me help."

Kisa shook her head and collected the shopping and continued down the road followed closely by her worried relative. She strode into the compound up to the front steps of the main house. Knocking on the door, waited until the door opened.

"What are you doing here." There was coughing and wheezing heard from behind her. "You took my son out to do the shopping for you, you little bitch."

"I didn't sir."

"Lies!" The head yelled, before moving in for another beating.

She prepared herself for impact. Nothing.

"Father don't. I went out to see her nothing else. If anything punish me."

The male grumbled " Fine you get off this time Kisa, but anything more and you will suffer. Come son. Your sick. Get to bed."

They walked off leaving poor Kisa outside.

Trudging home to the sound of her mothers voice and the smell of home cooking. She allowed herself to relax and told her mother that she would just sleep that night.

Lying on her bed. She thought about her cousin. He had taken the blow that was meant for her. He was sick with a rare decease that was incurable and yet he helped her even though she was the one who was suppose to look after him. She thought to herself as she closed her eyes, I wish there was a way out of this life.

Kisa's Point of view:

It was midnight and the was some sought of commotion outside. I rolled over and closed my eyes again. What ever the problem was, they were more than capable to deal with it.

My door banged open. Groaning I sat up rubbing my eyes.

"What!"

"Kisa! Honey! He's gone." Mothers voice trailed off.

My eyes snapped open. I jumped out of bed and raced out of the house in nothing but my nightgown. Sprinting down the compound and dragging my hands on the walls to use the momentum to turn my body. I made it to the main house within 3 minuets (a personal record but this was not the time to be worrying about that). I banged on the door. I swung open and I ran inside towards his room. Bounding up the step and into the room, I pushed myself to the front of the crowd. There he was blood running down his chin and no life in his body. I stared at the corpse. Something inside me raced, a strange felling. Something I have never felt before. Something was urging me to touch him and to say something that I couldn't quite get the grasp of. It all ended too quickly as I was dragged out of the room.

"You Did this! You filthy Bitch. How Dare you!"

I looked up at his mothers face with dispassion and replied.

"No, something else did." Slap. My head was thrust sidewards as her hand came in contact with my cheek. I let a single tear roll but then turned and glared at her. I ran out of the house. Not looking back.

...*****...

Many months later.

...*****...

I have been looking everywhere. Where was it.

I had found a passage beneath the compound that lead to a library like place with thousands of scrolls. I had done my research and I knew that this was the place where all the jutsu scrolls were kept. Not just any scrolls, but secret ones that belonged only to the Kuro-Yuki clan. A special set of jutsus that were our hidden weapon. The ability to control the souls of the dead.

Yes, there was finally a way for me to be able to revive my lost cousin. The one who had died because of me. Every one blamed me. I walked down the street only to be started at. Whispers could be heard from either side as I passed saying "Look, isn't it that kid who killed her relative because she couldn't stand not being heir"...People had it wrong and I was going to prove that. Ever since that day, something I can't quite get a hold of had been stirring inside of me. I noticed that when ever I did something or got close to something I wanted it would awaken again. Perhaps it is my true self? Or perhaps a monster?

I walked to wards the back shelf where all the larger scrolls were kept and felt that familiar rumble at the back of my head. Listening to your instincts is hard but I followed it anyway grabbing the scroll directly above me. Why did I have to choose the heaviest one! Seriously I will have to learn some day. I dragged the large lump called paper out into a clearing in the forrest that we use for training and dropped it most unceremoniously onto the ground. I opened the seal and began to read under the darkness of night. For about 5 hours I studied the scroll memorising the hand signs and signing contracts with the souls with the stars and the moon as witnesses.

At about 5am, I looked up. Untied my forehead protector that I was given and wiped the sweat from my head. It was hard work reading all these since it was such a humid night. A noise broke my concentration. The ground started to shake. I stood up only to meet the gaze of my fellow clan members. What were they all doing here?

"I KNEW IT! You were only putting on a masquerade to fool us into thinking that you were innocent! Look at you! You are nothing but a monster! Killing your cousin then reading all the clan secrets! HOW DARE YOU! Where is her mother. There you are. Kill her!"

Someone grabbed me from behind while another forced me to watch as my mother, the leaders sister was repeatedly stabbed. I just watched, my mind blank. I didn't even register when they started to beat me. Every punch and kick, every kunai and shuriken, every jutsu was numb. I didn't even register the fact that I fell on my back into the muddy ground. Why. Why. Why. A tears fell and created uneven paths down my cheek.

"This is the end of the monster. I will kill her. Let this be a lesson to all of you. Dare to disobey me and this is what happens."

The head of the family positioned his sword above me. Raising his arm in preparation for the final blow. Something snapped. That something that I have been waiting for. I have been waiting for you for a long time.

_Come child, release me. I want to be free. Set me free. I am you. You and I shall show them._

Normal Point of view:

There was a chuckle. All eyes were now on Kisa's form. Her eyes were closed, her knees were bent at funny angles. What was starting to scare everyone was the sound being emitted from her almost dead form. Her body shook as she erupted in laughter, so sinister that the hairs on the back of everyones necks almost froze. The head of the clan was in panic. He swung the sword with all his might. He froze, rooted to the spot. Kisa's hand was gripping the sword and she stood straight up from that bent position on the ground. Her body contorted like a zombi as she straightened herself. She opened her eyes.

Grey. Grey eyes. Eyes that could pierce through your very soul. The true Kuro-Yuki heir had returned.

She laughed.

"Monster. You call me monster" Her voice like the death reaper itself boomed out from her tiny body. "You called me monster. HAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT DOES THAT MAKE YOU! YOUR NOT EVEN WORTHY OF A TITLE!"

You could see massive amounts of dark chakra being emitted as the brightening sky clouded over creating a death like feel. Everyone was too scared to move. What did they do. They knew of this power from ancient books. They had thought that this power was just a legend. No, it was staring them right in the face. Hysteria. Like the name suggested it was brought on by something that forced the user near death. This power increased the uses own abilities 100 fold but the user would go crazy and would not stop until their goal was achieved, usually ending in death.

This now crazed person said in a soft and deadly voice. "Come meet see the pain, the pain you have caused me. You will all remember the day that you first created this monster. All the living shall die and the soul shall cry, Ninja art: Soul burial".

Everything went black as all that could be heard was the sound of ripping and screaming. A few seconds later blue orbs were floating around the clearing before disintegrating into nothing. All that was left in that area surrounded but forrest was piles of dead clan members and one small girl covered in blood. Kisa grabbed the scroll and slowly walking towards the clans grave yard that happened to be close by.

Once she was there, she proceeded towards the grand looking grave. The one of her cousin. She knelt before it and whispered, I wish you could come back to me". A single ray of light, signaling the start of a new day, broke through the dark clouds and illuminated the stone and her weeping form.

*******************************###########################*******************************

**Authors note: How did you enjoy that. A bit depressing if you ask me... but what do you expect you have to start some how. Don't worry things will only get better. Please review because I wan't to know how it was. Be prepared for the next chapter of The Red Soul.**

**Love PUP! **


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: CHAPTER 2. Cha! I am on a roll! I don't own Naruto. Please enjoy!

Love PUP

********************************############################****************************

Normal point of view:

Two figures stood on the outskirts of Kumogakure. Dressed in black cloaks, they stood out against the bright scenery around them. If that wasn't enough the bells attached to their hats were making it even harder for them to stay hidden. They had already been chased down a number of times, no thanks to that giant oaf who just loved to get into sticky situations just to please his hunger for a fight.

The larger one cackled at the prospect of getting to slaughter an entire clan. A foolish and pathetic one, according to the slightly smaller of the two. These two S-Ranked missing ninja were there on a mission from their leader to annihilate an entire clan that had been plotting and had found a way to wipe out most of their opposition, i.e. The Akatsuki.

What was strange was that they had actually managed to approach the village for the fifth time and this time without being discovered. Since their first try everyone had been on high alert. It was shocking that they had come this far without having a single annoying person charge at them followed by their little pathetic group. They had to stay discreet so they retreated every time.

They jumped over the barrier and headed towards the denser part of the forrest, for the clan they were to destroy lived just on the outskirts of the village. They blurred through the thicket of leaves for what seemed like a life time to the taller one but the other ignored his companion and his attitude towards running for over 5 days straight. They ran like that for about 10 minuets before seeing an clearing just ahead.

Jumping down from the trees into the wet grass of what they suspected to be a training ground they were in shock. Piles of slaughtered people were left to rot in the sun light as the flies were already getting at them. Someone had got to the clan before them. Perhaps they had more enemies than they had anticipated.

"Hey 'tachi, looks like someone has done our job for us!" Snickered the larger blue skinned man.

The one named Itachi just rolled his eyes and went to examine the corpses. Wrinkling his nose in disgust and looking back at his partner in crime.

"They were not killed like we had expected them to, Kisame. None of these wounds are fatal and they don't seem to be alive either."

"Maybe I should just mutilate them to make sure." Laughed the one now recognised as Kisame.

"Don't be a fool. Who ever did this must be around here because the bodies seem to be fresh. Perhaps we have a potential member just out of our reach. Lets check out the rest of the compound."

Kisame of the two gave Itachi a glance...Itachi just said more than 3 sentences in one conversation. It must be my lucky day. He must be in a good mood.

They split up moving in either direction to cover more ground. A couple of minuets later Itachi found himself in front of a grave yard. Typical he thought and was about to move on when he heard a sob coming from the back of the yard. He followed the voice as it grew louder only to find a girl who looked slightly older than his brother. She was covered in blood, fresh blood at that. This could be entertaining.

Kisa felt an unfamiliar chakra behind her. She whipped around only to see a person in a black cloak and red clouds. She gulped. In front of her stood a well known S-ranked criminals. Panicking she scrambled away from him gripping at the scroll, her cousin forgotten.

"Eh?! I leave you for a minuet 'tachi and you are already cornering girls."

"Be quiet Kisame"

"What do we have here. The only survivor to the clan. How amusing. Doesn't this remind you of something"

"No."

"Your no fun"

Kisa started to crawl away as she realised that they would only argue for so long. Just a she made it to the 5 meter mark, she started to choke. Kisame had lifted her off the ground by her collar, leaving her dangling inches from his face.

"She's light. I say we kill her quickly to get this over and done with and give the body to Kakazu since we can't find the killer of the clan. He would have made a fine catch for the organisation."

Kisa started to tremble curling her knees up, fresh tears started to flow.

"Please don't kill me. Please don't hurt me"

The others just looked at her.

"Girl. How did you come to be alone and the only survivor to a slaughtered clan."

"I killed them. They blamed me. If I could, I would kill them over again. I would eat their souls that they used to plague and corrupt the younger generation with. If they were alive again, I would force them to feel the pain they caused me. I had just found a way to bring my cousin back to life with the special jutsu that has been only found in my clan. No, just before I had gained enough chakra, they tried to kill me."

Itachi and Kisame just looked at her as she continued to rant in a soft and deadly voice.

"They were able to kill me but they hesitated. That is when they lost. One second more and I would have been the place with my cousin. But they lost because they hadn't realised that the heir of the clan is not decided by blood line but by the ability to control Hysteria. This tradition had been lost over the years and it failed them. They thought that Hysteria was only a legend. They were wrong. Kill me if you wish because I have nothing now. Nothing to live for."

The two akatsuki just started at her. Such cruel, dark and helpless words coming from such a small child. They were trying to comprehend such words; what was Hysteria and who was her cousin. Itachi felt a stab of guilt. Those words had been a combination of his and his brothers feelings when he killed his own clan. Kisame was about to put an end to her...

"Kisame. Stop. She will be useful. I am sure that leader will want her. After all she is the soul survivor to a clan with certain abilities. Child, what is your name?"

"Kisa Kuro-Yuki."

"This one Mr. I-have-attitude-problems-who-only-says-one-sentence-per-conversation."

Itachi shot Kisame an irritated look.

"Kisa. As Kisame kindly introduced, my name is Itachi. You will come with us to see our leader to decide your fate. Our organisation is..."

"I know. Your the Akatsuki and I will come with you. I have nothing left."

They left the grave yard, only to have Kisa trip and fall causing Kisame cloak to go with her. She struggled to get back up trying not to make a fool of herself. Sighing, Itachi went and helped her up.

"Kisame carry her."

"Why me. I have this giant sword that I have to carry."

"It's your fault for carrying that thing around."

"Stupid 'tachi doesn't know what pain I have to go through..."

"Hn."

An with that, Itachi picked the girl up and carried her out of the compound. Poor Kisa was having a hard time trying not to look embarrassed pressed up against the male's chest and tried to concentrate on refilling her chakra.

...*****...

About four days later **(AN: because I couldn't be bothered writing anything in detail because all they would be doing is running, eating and sleeping)**

...*****...

Kisa's Point of View:

We arrived in a small town named Amegakure about four days after I had been saved by my new found friends. Well not really friends more like a new family. Kisame being the goofy older brother and Itachi ... well...Itachi was just Itachi. I mean I did consider him to be my family but after being carried for 96 hours bridal style I think I might have started to develop a small crush. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a sudden halt from our running.

"We are here."

"Thank God! I was starting to wonder if my sake collection was going to survive."

They proceeded to complete a set of hand seals that was just a blur. This was shortly followed by the rock face opening with a shudder. WOW! THAT WAS SOOOOO COOL! I was practically squealing with joy. I followed the others down the passage and into a well lit set of corridors. We walked for about another 5 minuets twisting and turning through the passage ways. I was starting to get dizzy from the amount of hallways that I was trying to remember. BOOM! CRASH!

"I AM GOING TO F********G SACRIFICE YOU TO JASHIN YOU CLAY LOVING F*********G W*****!"

I was slightly disturbed. Looking at the two who seemed completely unfazed by the commotion.

"DANNA! WHY! HIDAN IS AFTER ME! WHY GIVE ME AWAY!"

THUD. Followed by a long string of cuss words and a girlish scream. I was now scared as we entered a largish room. On the floor was a girl being pinned by a man who had a freaky scythe against her neck. The man looked up at us.

"HEY, FISH BOY and F********G NO EMOTIONS IS BACK! Huuuu? WHO IS THIS! GUYS THEY BROUGHT FRESH MEAT!"

I cowered behind Itachi as a woman with blue hair walked in with a frown on her face.

"Shut it Hidan. No one wants to hear your filthy mouth."

She turned to me and starred...It was starting to creep me out.

"AWWWWWWWW! SHE IS SOOOOO CUTE! LEADER...LEADER ... LEADER!" She yelled as she dragged me down another set of corridors towards a room at the end of the cave.

"Leader! Look at her. Isn't she adorable."

The leader sighed at his partners antics. Looking at me then back to her.

"You must be the girl that Itachi and Kisame picked up back on that last mission. It seems they were unsuccessful with their job to eliminate the entire clan, but I guess that can be done by one of the others in here in the base."

"Leader! You can't do that to her. Look at her, She is just to adorable to kill. Besides it would be great to have another female around so that I could stop bothering you."

Leader gave another sigh as she continued.

"Can we please adopt her. Please!"

"Fine. Child. What is your name and will you be of use to us."

"My name is Kisa Kuro-Yuki and I was the one to kill of my clan not Itachi and Kisame. I have learned the secrets of the clan, the ability to control the souls of the dead. You have given me another chance at life and now I will repay you by serving you to the best of my ability.

With that I was adopted into the Akatsuki as the youngest in the organisation. Everyone loves me as I am just as powerful enough to keep up with them.

********************************############################****************************

**Author's Note: You like? Please review so that I know what I need to do and please no flames. Oh and sorry about Hidan's bad language. It will be a while before I get the next chapter up because I have to reread all of Naruto to get all the information right ...**

**Love Pup. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Hi guys sorry it took a while. I would like to thank the two people who responded to my story cocoablossom and MisaxRyu. I would also like to thank my new beta and good friend Cerice Belle. Now with the official I don't own Naruto thing...Good now lets get on with it...enjoy the time skip.**

********************************############################****************************

Normal point of view:

It was dark. No one was about except a lone figure standing on top of the roof of a house. This figure was watching her prey as the night covered her every move. As soon as the rustling in the house had stopped and the final light went out she went into action. The cloak fluttered around her 15 year old body showing her crop top and cargo pants as she leaped down to the balcony, eyes glowing grey in anticipation. She slid the door open and crept inside. A form, her target, was asleep and dreaming of happiness. She smiled. Yes this man will have happy dreams for the rest of eternity. She lent down and whispered; _All the living shall die and the soul shall cry. _Ninja art: Soul burial. After that statement a soft and warm glow emitted from the man and a blue orb floated towards her.

Mission: Eliminate the heir to the land of Iron.

Status: complete

...*****...

Back at the base. Kisa quickly rid herself of the soul and proceeded to the lounge.

"I'm back. Hey I've got presents for you guys. They had a lot of stuff in that house."

"Did you go stealing again Kisa?" asked Sasori.

"Pfft Hell yeah. Kakazu won't let me buys presents so I take them instead."

"It's a waste of money"

The Akatsuki had become her surrogate family with Pein and Konan being her adoptive parents. Sasori and Dei were her art brothers they were always arguing about the meaning of art, even though she knew they meant fine arts but poetry was a form of art so why not join in. Zetzu shared the same love of plants as she did. Hidan was like the middle child, always doing things to gain attention...not necessarily the nicest of stuff. Kakazu was like that greedy uncle who only bought cheep stuff, like for her last birthday he got her some dead persons sword...Tobi was the runt of the family always hyper and doing funny things to please her. Kisame was that annoying older brother that teased her for her mistakes but then hid when it came to fighting her. Itachi was...well...Nothing much had changed about him although he had come to like her poetry and would often sit and watch her while she was writing.

"So what did you get us?"

"Tobi is a good boy to be able to get a present!"

"Hn"

"Ok, well there is a porcelain doll for Sasori, sculpture foe Dei, cash for Kakazu, things for Zetzu...where is he any way...oh well. Couple of scrolls for Leader and Konan. Tobi CATCH!" She chucked Tobi a snow globe. Too easily pleased.

"What about me Ki..." Pouted Kisame

"Go find your own fish-face."

She walked out of the room, giving Itachi a glance and he followed her out of the room.

Kisa's Point of view:

"Hn, they are idiots getting to pleased over little toys."

"You can't say anything cause I got you something to."

"Oh? What might that be?"

He watched me as I began to fetch my favorite scroll from inside my pocket. I opened it and began to read.

"If you had something or

or someone worth lots more,

Would they be worth

dying for?

How about Friendship

that you can't control.

Gain your confidence

then your heart they stole.

Remember this

be wise with your friends

keep them close but

not too close incase it ends."

I finished reading my latest poem that I had written on the mission and looked at him. A small smile crossed his face and within that same second it disappeared.

"It's good. Your 374th poem?"

"Yep and I have lots more to write."

"That's good. You have another mission, Leader is not here at the moment so I will fill you in on it."

I looked at him...WHY ME! GOSH don't they know how to give people breaks here?

"Fine. Tell me."

"The Chunin Exams are coming up in Konoha. You are going to be participating in it go gain an incite on Orochimaru who is believed to go and sabotage the even. We want him dead and to do that we need you to go and gain information from these exams. Deidara and Tobi will be your squad. You leave in 5 hours. Understood"

"Yeh. I get it ...Blah blah blah...They are the youngest along with me...blah blah blah."

"Your attitude hasn't changed. Sometimes I wish that you would stop disrespecting me."

"It's all fun and games weasel!"

I raced out the door before he could follow, I loved teasing him. It was my way of getting closer to him. Chunin exams...interesting.

...*****...

"DEI. TOBI. LETS GO ALREADY!"

We left the cave and they changed their appearances with a henge.

"Dei you will now be known as ...hmmmmm...Ichigo!"

"OH HELL NO!"

"Fine. How about Sho and Tobi will be Katsu. There happy!?"

Dei grumbled in response and Tobi was dancing for joy!

"Ok lets set some rules for this mission. No jutsu's that might give us away and no telling people who we are or our mission."

"Who died and made you queen?"

"Shut it. Dei make the bird and lets go."

...*****...

13 hours later

...*****...

That bird is scary, Dei exploded it almost on top of us. We had stopped outside the forest leading to the village and walked the rest of the way. Coming into the village and saying who we were and that we were there for the Chunin exams was the easy part...

There was a group of kids about 12 years old arguing and fighting. This could be interesting. All of them were from this village. I recognised two of the chakra signatures...the blond kid must be the nine-tails and the other moving to the boy with duck-butt hair...looks like Itachi...thats right that's Sasuke the only other survivor of his clan.

The three of us just stood there taking in what was happening.

Just as they were about to go in, Sasuke turned around and glared at me. He's sharp but not good enough. We followed them into the hall with seats and sat ourselves in seats. The Uchiha brat and the nine-tails were huddling around a white haired boy along with a pink haired girl...WHAT PINK HAIR! Oh boy...now I had seen it all and I though Konan was bad, at least she fitted in with her surroundings but this girl stood out like a sore thumb. **(AN: I like Sakura but I had to say it)**

The exam started when a man, strange looking man (but not as bad as Kisame), placed papers in front of us and explained the rules.

"Begin"

I looked down at the paper. Pfft, this was easy. It wasn't as hard as the stuff we had to do back when I learned...I started to tear up...I noticed a sand eye over my left shoulder. It floated down and rested on my paper, I poked it and it dispersed. Cheating is suppose to be the main goal of this but that was disgusting. I looked to my side. Typical. Dei or rather Sho was looking like was going to die from the stress of the exam. Idiot. I looked towards Tobi/Katsu he was drawing, WHAT! He was drawing butterflies on his exam paper...I gave up.

When I came for the final question many people left the exam. Wimps or as 'tachi would say "Pathetic, foolish people". I chuckled at the though. I was pulled from my thoughts by a loud shout.

" DON'T UNDER ESTIMATE ME! I WILL NOT RUN! I'LL TAKE IT EVEN IF I AM A GENIN FOREVER! I WILL MYSELF TO BECOME HOKAGE ANY WAY SO I DON'T CARE! I AM NOT AFRAID"

The nine-tailed brat. That idiot doesn't he know the term staying discrete?

Turned out that we all passed the 10th question which was just a hoax. Great they got the interrogation squad in to do the test. We moved out towards the second test. When we got there, there was something funny about it. Something I couldn't describe. I looked towards the brats again only to see that there was a person from the grass holding a kunai with his tongue...his long tongue ...I nudged Dei. He looked and we both mentally agreed that our target had finally made his appearance.

...*****...

Three days later

...*****...

We had gotten the two scrolls from unfortunate people that had been blown up courtesy of Deidara. We were just taking our time knowing that we were to track down our target at all costs.

We heard a scream just north of us. Sprinting, with a fapping Tobi following us, we managed to get to the spot where we had heard the sound. Staying hidden there was the girl and 'tachi's brother rooted to the spot starting at ...our target? Wait since when was the snake bastard ever a girl? Oh boy. He threw kunai at the kids but before they could make impact the boy grabbed the girl and made a break for it.

Cleaver. Overcoming fear with pain. Smart.

They were positioned in the trees adjacent to us as a snake slithered in front of them. Just as that snake was about to attack...

"Sorry Sasuke but I forgot the code word!"

Too troublesome that blond baka. I continued to watch the fight between our target and the brats. Dei and Tobi went to do something mumbling something about exploding butterflies. I watched as the bastard bit Sasuke. That's interesting. A curse mark. Now that was new. I wonder how Weasel would react to that? I best let him find out by himself. I walked back to camp and recorded everything that I had seen. Now to chill for another day and then report to the centre tower, don't want people think that there is something going on with our team.

...*****...

The Battle rounds **(AN: Because I can't be bothered)**

...*****...

All the teams stood who had made it stood in a line facing the Hokage who was off on a rant about something that I wasn't even bothered about. Look if I killed someone don't blame me it was their own fault for getting in my way. The guy with glasses and grey hair raised his hand.

"I am going to quit." Oh HELL NO! THAT MEANS THAT I WOULD BE KNOCKED OUT BECAUSE I COULN'T GO against any one! Dei and Tobi had decided to leave the preliminaries so I had to stay in...

"Because Kabuto pulled out, Kisa will battle one of the other contestants that pulled out." Score! I am back in action!

Match after match, I sat there with Tobi playing with my hair as Dei was giving commentary on the side.

...*****...

Finally it was my turn. Everything was boring time to spice things up.

Hmmmmmm… opponent is ... wait… WHAT! Kabuto is still going to fight me but without being counted. TIME TO SMASH HIS FACE IN! BRING IT ON!

I faded from the balcony and reappeared on the field. I grinned like a maniac. I looked towards Kabuto and then towards the ref. "Begin"

**(AN: I am not good at doing battle scenes but I am going to give it a try)**

I flew forward grabbing a kunai in the process, I flung it at that white haired guy and proceeded to make hand signs.

"Ninja art: so…"

I dogged a shuriken that was sent towards me. That's it! I surged forward gathering chakra in my feet. A little more.

"GO KISA!" I looked around to see Tobi waving frantically. While I was distracted an elbow came in contact with my face. I flew to the other side of the room. That hurt.

"YOUR GONNA PAY!" I charged.

"Too slow. Don't just charge in head first Little Girl."

He ghosted past me and knocked my feet from under me. I fell but caught myself and mule kicked him in the …. Ummmm lets just leave it.

"YOU BITCH! AWWWWW!"

" A girl has to use what she has available to her…" I snickered.

I received a punch to my face as my chakra was sucked out of my body. I lay there for what seemed like hours before dragging myself to face him. He was smirking! He is going to pay! Let's do this! Hysteria! I closed my eyes and waited for that feeling to come over me.

"TOO LATE!"

I opened my eyes as I was met with another punch to the face. What was happening! This had never happened before, come on come on come on come on! I raced around the arena willing my body to go through the change into Hysteria. It was all or nothing, I was near my limit. I stopped to catch my breath as a shadow crossed my shoulder. I turned as a sharp object impaled me…

I coughed ….blood …blood… my blood ….Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygod! I started to hyperventilate. I have never drawn blood from my own body. I looked at the glowing hand that had ripped right through my torso. My vision started to waver.

"I win Kisa. Tell Pein that Orochimaru will win like I have over you." He whispered into my ear.

I ripped the hand from my body "you will never win" I yelled but all that could be heard was a wheeze from my voice box as I felt a thump at the back of my neck.

I blacked out.

...*****...

"Awwwww…. God that hurts… Where am I….So soft and warm…" I cracked my eyes open… "WHAT ON EARTH AM I DOING IN A HOSPITAL!"

"Kisa. Chill. You've been out for about 2 months from being high on anaesthetic..…"

"Deidara?"

"Yep. You missed all the action, turns out that Kabuto was working for Orochimaru and emo red-haired called Gara is the one-tailed. I told Leader-sama already so don't push yourself."

"Thanks Dei…Where is …"

"TOBI IS A BAD BOY FOR LETTING KI-CHAN DYING!"

"Tobi I am not dead."

"But…"

"Shut it before I blow you up!"

"Ki-Chan, sempi is trying to kill me"

I sighed and stood up.

"Let's leave before anyone discovers us."

We jumped out of the window as Deidara created a giant bird as we flew towards the edge of the village. I looked down as got to the next town near a river…

What was that…Kisame? Itachi? They started to fight. I jumped down from the bird onto the water.

"Kisa! What are you doing here? You should be in the hospital?" Asuma asked.

"Your from an ally village you need to GET AWAY FROM THEM! THEY ARE APART OF A DANGEROUS ORGANISATION!" Kakashi yelled at me. I turned to him and smirked.

"You don't realise some things are so obvious."

I pulled out my cloak from my bag and slid it on then grabbed my forehead protector and tied it over the fake one that I had used for the mission. I heard a gasp.

"Itachi, I'll take Deidara and Tobi and report back to base. The nine-tails is a small boy with bright yellow hair with a stupid personality, we'll eventually go after the one-tailed. Not like you need to know but watch out for your brother. He has a thing for the boy."

"Hn"

"Thanks Ki."

I jumped up to the bird.

"Disappear." The bird disappeared and ghosted towards the base without being traced.

I wonder how they would go with their mission and I hope no one finds out about how my Hysteria failed me. I wonder what happened to make it fail? I would have to train harder to control it. Perhaps I could perfect that jutsu…? It's about 2 days to get to the base, I'll get some rest. Hopefully Tobi won't push me off.

********************************############################****************************

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be the start of the real series therefore there will be a two year time skip all the way to Shippuden! YAY! The next chapter will take a while cause I have end of year exams coming up and I am stressing out so please look out for it. Ok so please review and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks!**

**Love Pup! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks to all who have reviewed/follow/liked the story. I has been a real pleasure finally putting an idea, that has been looming over me for the past couple of months, onto paper for people to enjoy. Sorry this was late but here it is. I dedicate this chapter to one of my friends who talked me through this chapter and gave me ideas on how to work this whole romance thing. Once again, I will thank my Beta. **

**I don't own Naruto :(**

**Now... ON TO THE SHOW! **

********************************############################*****************

Kisa's Point of View

"WAKE UP! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY BECAUSE IT IS HIS BIRTHDAY!" A hyper voice resonated through my plot of land that was 4*4 meters. Everyone knew that entering my room was a life or death situation.

Groaning, I rolled over and face-planted into my pillow.

"KI-CHAN! WAKE UP!"

"What." I snapped into the fluffy surrounding which muffled my voice.

"Tobi made breakfast!"

"Tobi. I'll give you 5 seconds to get out of my room."

"BUT!"

"Five…..Four…..Three…Two" I mumbled into my pillow.

"Get up Kisa."

"nnneeeeeeeee...Noooooooooo..."

I rolled over again and shut my eyes tightly. Something warm came into contact with my forehead.

"WHAT THE F******** H***" I bolted upright bright red, there was Itachi standing next to the bed smirking.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"I kissed you."

"WHY AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!"

"It was a dare and nice hair by the way." With that he left the room. The nerve of that guy.

...*****...

I dragged myself to the kitchen with my eyes wide open for any incoming ambushes. None so far, thank goodness.

I entered the dining area where most of the members were sitting. My 17 year old body did not feel that young…I am sooooo tired ….. they really work us until we collapsed…

"THIS COFFEE IS F******* S****** and WHY THE H*** IS MY F****** FOOD TASTE LIKE POISON!"

"Hidan no one wants to hear your dirty mouth this early in the morning"

"IT's F***** 10am and WHY THE H*** ARE YOU TALKING BACK YOU F*** BITCH!"

I sighed and proceeded to grab a bowl of rice and sat down next down to Deidara who was chewing clay in his hands. I glared at Itachi who was sitting opposite me, still smirking. I decided to wipe that grin off his face.

"You know if I had been awake, Itachi, you would have received more attention than what you gave me while I was in bed."

Deidara's hand choked on his clay. He grabbed it and started to slap and shake it violently trying to dislodge all the clay left in his hand-mouth. The rest of them just stared.

"What did you do?" Sasori asked slightly concerned.

"How dare he F**** touch you"

"Hn."

"This is stupid" Kakazu said softly while reluctantly handing over $100 to Itachi.

"OK I saw that transaction! What is going on?!" My rage was increasing.

"It was a bet."

"That doesn't tell me much Mr-I-don't-talk-a-lot-Uchiha."

"Hn."

"Hn IS NOT A WORD! GET IT INTO YOUR HEADS! Both you and Deidara constantly say it and Tobi is always off on a rant about how good he is."

"I don't say Hn, yeah. I say…"

"I don't care!" I shouted at Dei and stormed off.

"OK. So…Who's turn is it to cheer her up? I had mine two days ago." I heard as marched off to the training grounds to let off some steam. Morons!

...*****...

I entered the battle area prepared to face anything that was thrown at me. I spotted my opponent and went into ambush mode. I lay flat on my stomach and proceeded to crawl towards him. He noticed and charged towards me. I was taken back at his advances and readied myself for his attack. He was large for one of his type. I pulled out a kunai and thrust forward but he dogged. My hand came in contact with his armour but it would not shatter. This was one tough opponent. I would have to train harder. I had heard of a lady who could put cracks in the earth with one finger. I gathered my chakra and was preparing for my final blow….

"Kisa, what are you doing trying to poke a snail."

I froze. Oh crap. No one should know that I have a thing for snails...I slowly turned around. I gulped.

"I….Um….er…..Hi 'tachi...you...um...see...I don't know. I don't have anyone else to spar... so...um... why not?"

Itachi sighed.

"Come here."

I walked forward only to have my forehead meet his fingers. I fell backwards and landed most ungracefully, my forehead throbbing and most likely bruising.

"Hey what did you do that for? Geez you could at least warn me about when you're going to poke me. It's not very nice." I said as I rubbed the sore spot.

"Hn."

"I give up." I threw my hands up in exasperation as I walked back inside with him trailing behind.

...*****...

I changed into my proper clothing and the cloak and proceeded to walk towards Leader-sama's office. I met up with Kisame and Sasori on the way down the corridor. We walked in silence the rest of the way except for a couple of squeaks from the puppet next to me. May be I should buy him some oil.

I reached the large door and opened it only to be met with a room with only one candle illuminating the other figures in the room.

"Welcome to the meeting." A chorus of 'Hai Leader-samas' could be heard.

"Good. Now we are here to discuss the tailed beasts and our ploy for world domination." A few coughs followed. Leader glared at them before continuing.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. Konan scroll please." Konan passed a thick scroll to Leader and I groaned inwardly.

"There are a few things to my plan. I will need a team to go and collect the one-tailed and bring him to the place of extraction. Second, I'll have another go and distract the nine-tails as we finish the sealing. There will be another team from the village that accompanies the nine-tails team, so we need another distraction while we hopefully eliminate the rest of them."

There were a few murmurs around the room but nothing too loud, except for a couple of minuets of full on swearing...Hidan's version of swearing...I tuned out for roughly 15 minuets trying to catch up on lost sleep. Which is quite hard when standing up...

"I will leave the details up to you as to who will do which job but remember I want this done within a months time. Dismissed." I was surprised that this meeting had only taken about half an hour. I turned and took one step out of the room.

"Kisa. Remember. Don't take things too far. I have given you another mission. You are to create a seal that will be perfect as to copy the person who attempts to take it off. This will aid us when we are sealing the beast. You will set these up when we are inside. You have a way with souls after all that training we have done. Use that to your advantage but don't create them so that the nine-tails cannot get inside. Do not disappoint me. Dismissed."

I huffed. "Hai, hai."

"Kisa please don't muck this up. This is vital."

I walked out to the lounge area where every one had congregated.

...*****...

I entered the room. Everyone was huddled over the scroll. I leaned in and was immediately pulled into Deidara's lap. I was close to them all, so what did it matter.

"The plan is..."

"WOOOOO..! Hold up Sasori. Why are you taking charge?" Kisame asked. I rolled my eyes as Sasori pointed at the scroll where it had his name under 'mission leader'.

"Oh. Sorry... continue." Kisame turned a light shade of purple.

"Deidara and I will go and get the Kazekage because we have the best chance of infiltrating the village. Itachi and Kisame you will distract because they will fall for it if it's you. Hidan and Kakazu are out of it."

"F*** YEAH!"

"Shut up. Idiot." Kakazu stated.

Sasori just looked at them.

"We will use our holograms to seal the beast and Kisa will seal the cave afterwards and create another distraction to separate the group. Zetzu and Tobi will clean up afterwards."

"Fine I will kill any left. **Will I be able to eat the left overs?**"

"God! When did you get here Zetzu. You gave me a heart attack." I said faking dying by clutching my heart.

"After this mission is over, I am going to the village and since Sasori hasn't been out and had fun in a while YOUR COMING!" I said with child like enthusiasm.

"What about us? We want to come. Since I know there will be sake and the bars and the girls and the..."

"Fishy." I warned.

"What can't I snag a couple that day? No pun intended."

"No because Sasori is coming."

"I can't go anyway. I have something I must do after wards and I will not be back until it is completed."

"Oh...I see. Going all secretive on us. Fiiiiiiinnnnnneeeeeee. I will just have to take Kakazu...wait he won't like spending money...Doesn't matter." I grinned, the smile widening as a thought crossed my mind.

"OH NO! Tobi thinks that Ki-chan is getting a bad idea!"

"Don't you F****** dare bitch"

"Ohhhhh? What was that I heard? Hmmmmm? Did I hear a F****** swear word? Perhaps I should rewind and perhaps this F****** time there won't be any. Will there HIDAN!"

"S****"

Hidan made a break for it. I smiled. Oh this would be good. I cracked my knuckles in anticipation as I followed him down the halls towards the training ground.

...*****...

About two hours later

...*****...

"Bitch you put up a good fight."

"I could say that about you."

We were both lying on the ground bruised and bloodied from our sparing. Well more like mutilated in Hidan's case but like that mattered. Kakazu came and dragged Hidan's body off to be mended and the rest, who had lost their voices from cheering and picking sides (except the silent ones...), were heading inside. I was still on the ground. I closed my eyes and drifted off in to sleep.

After a couple of minuets, I felt like I was floating. I cracked my eyes open just a little.

"Weasel. What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Hn. Go to sleep. Your tired."

"Thanks for stating the obvious."

"Hn."

"Hn to you too" I yawning. "Goodnight 'tachi."

I allowed gravity to shut my eye lids and curled further into his chest gripping his cloak. He carried my to my room without so much as a word.

********************************############################*****************

**Author's Note: Ok! finally a slight hint of romance coming through for our characters. Sorry about the swearing ...I promise I don't myself but it is for the characters. Again sorry it took sooooooooooooo long. I have reasons! I swear! My yearly exams are coming up and I have to do a lot of study since I am coming up to my last year of school. That's kinda scary... Oh well... **

**I wonder what will happen in the next chapter. Will everything go according to plan and will Kisa be able to create this seal?**

**Love PUP! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: HI GUYS! I have finally got on top of this chapter. It was a hand full but I did it! Thanks to all who have reviewed to the story and gave me my inspiration to keep on going. Now time for the dregs... **

**Pup: Kisa please do the disclaimer.**

**Kisa: no... I don't wanna...**

**Pup: your acting like a child...How old are you?**

**Kisa: It's not my fault that you don't want to have me do the disclaimer...**

**Sasori: Just do it Kisa.**

**Pup: When did you get here?**

**Sasori: I don't like to be kept waiting so hurry up.**

**Kisa: Fine...PUP doesn't own Naruto. There! Happy?!**

**Pup: Yep. Enjoy.**

********************************############################*****************

Normal Point of View

It was silent in the cave. It was dark. Thud…..Crash… Silence once again.

"THIS IS GOING NO WHERE! GAHHHHHHHH! I GIVE UP. THEY WILL HAVE TO COMPLETE THE MISSION THEMSELVES! OK one more try. _To haunt those who knew them, come and speak again_. _Ninja art: Soul Revival" Silence..._

"_DAMN IT!" _

Kisa's Point of View

Grrrrrrrrrr…..How many times will it take to try and get this stupid seal to work! F*** Leader, F*** missions, F*** Itachi for making me stay awake all last night because this seal won't work. I have to create a seal that will copy the soul of the person that pulls it off. But the problem is that the spirit must solidify and be able to fight against them. I'll give it one last try, if it doesn't work...they will have to deal with it.

...*****...

After many more attempts Kisa finally got it.

...*****...

"Ok guys. This is a trial of what the seal is like. I think I have got it down pat. Hidan do the honours of peeling the seal off."

"Why...? What the f*** do I get as a result for pulling the f***** piece of paper off the f****** rock."

"Just do it" Kakazu stated in a rather irritated manor from behind where everyone was watching intently.

"All right... I'll f****** do it!" He grabbed the seal and ripped it off. Nothing happened. He turned around to face me.

"Is that it. I was F***** expecting something bett..."

His head was lopped off. I burst into laughter! I had done it! YEAH!

"WHAT THE F***** H****!"

Behind the cussing body and head of Hidan was an exact replica of himself. Everyone, who left at the base, were rolling around in stitches from laughing as the clone continued to dissect his body. We were having too much fun. Even Kakazu smirked. A hologram of Sasori appeared, he was in that creepy human puppet of his.

"Since you have that seal done. I suggest that we put our plan in motion. Kisa I will see you in a day when we have almost sealed the jinjuriki."

I smiled. This could get very interesting.

...*****...

I arrived at the cave that was the designated meeting area. I heard a cough behind me. I whirled around only to whack straight into Dei.

"Kisa do your thing, un. The sealing process is finished and they will be here within an hour."

"Fine. Take care of yourselves, Dei and Sasori. I am expecting that outing after that mission finishes."

"Just don't keep me waiting." Sasori mumbled from the background.

"Ok… Alright, I'm going, I'm going. Tell Leader they won't be perfect but they will hold them back."

Geez those guys really know how to push my buttons. Sasori and his constant 'don't keep me waiting' speeches and Dei's faffing around.

I ran out of the cave and place the first of the five seals on the boulder that covered the entrance which had rolled into place as soon as I left. I ran for about two minutes and placed the second on a tree south east of the first one on a river bank. I headed north. Another few minutes later I came across a rock and placed one on there. These seals had to be visible and a good distraction. I looked up towards the sun. They would be here soon. I had to hurry. I travelled west towards a wall of rock and placed the fourth one. I sprinted towards my final destination, a grove. I dashed towards the original spot, sat down and hid myself and prepared for the tug that would signal the start of my mission.

I closed my eyes and started to meditate.

...*****...

About half an hour later I felt a tug and my mind had split into five sectors and was showing a moving picture of what was going on at each of the seals. Ah. They found my handy work. Good. Were they going to get the surprise of their life. I focused in on the top left hand picture of the one near my team mates...Wait! WHAT THE ….. AHHHHHH. I nearly lost my balance when a tiny girl punched through the rock and the vibrations hit me! Oh help. Wait wasn't that the nine-tail's team mate…Wow, I think I will have consider her looks second next time. Oh well. Good luck Sasori and Dei, I can't help you. MY job starts now.

I closed my eyes again as the pictures appeared again and I forced the souls to awaken and take the form of those they were fighting. I tell you, manipulating 4 souls at once is difficult and maintain the same chakra level is even harder. Each of them had their own fighting style. One had Do-jutsu, two used tai-jutsu and the other was a weapons expert. Alright, time to see what you really had. These souls were special because they got no scratch or got tired but there was one flaw. Luckily these idiots hadn't figured it out yet. What would be really interesting would be if they decided to switch partners and fight someone else's soul. Unfortunately that wouldn't work, they would just change their form.

I was starting to enjoy teasing them with their own powers. I wonder when they were going to do something to actually affect me. There were only two things that could dispel this Jutsu! I'll play with them for a little longer.

Finally some intelligence was used in this battle. The one with white eyes had figured out one of the ways. He told the others and they quickly followed. Damn it! I had to do something and fast but my chakra was depleting quickly. I felt the connection to the souls rip from my mind. I had lost the imaginary battle but I had done my job. At least they hadn't figured out the second way...I mean least I am still alive.

I leant back against the tree I had been sitting on and held onto the end of my choker for reassurance, a little gift from Itachi for my last birthday. I hope the others had done their job. I'll wait from the all clear from Zetzu. I closed my eyes and immediately went into a deep sleep.

...*****...

"Hey Look Zetzu! I found her! Ki-Chan wake up. If your dead then that means that there would be two dead."

"Ngggggg….I'm awake just tired."

"Good because we don't want to lose another since Tobi is now an official member!"

"What! Who's dead, no it can't be." I looked at them in shock, not really caring that Zetzu was half in and half out of the tree and Tobi was hanging from a branch above like a monkey.

"Sasori was killed by the girl and the grandmother. **I wouldn't have been able to eat him anyway." **Both black and white Zetzus stated.

No… This can't be happening. Those people from Konah would pay! They took away one of my family. I will KILL THEM! I will take revenge for what they did! A least…perhaps...

"Is Dei alright…?"

"If you can call no armed person with burns alright, then yes."

"Tobi! I'm here G** Damn it!"

"Oops...hehehe...sorry…hehehe."

"Dei! I am so glad that you're alive. Thank goodness. I feared for a second that would be lost as well." I jumped on him tackling him in a giant bear hug. We fell from the tree to the ground in a matter of seconds, only to have me fall on top of him...as you do...

"I didn't know that you thought about me in that way."

"S...S...Sh..Shut up." I stumbled over my words with a light blush developing. "I...I don't. Where are your arms?" I quickly changed the subject.

"I have them. **They are not edible, too much clay in them." **

"Geez Zetzu. Still thinking about cannibalism even when it not the best situation... Let's go."

...*****...

We got back to the base. It took longer than what we expected. I was carrying a broken and bleeding Deidara, Tobi was prancing around like an idiot with Dei's arms and Zetzu had disappeared to who-knows-where-land, probably informing leader of what happened. I dragged the body to Kakazu's room and went to rest in my own.

I lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling for an hour or so, thinking about how it had been three years exactly since my cousins death. I have still to perfect that jutsu. I had to find a way. His body would be nothing but bones now. There would be nothing I could do even if I had perfected it. The walls started to blur as my eyes welled up. A few tears made their way down my face and into my mouth. I am pathetic, aren't I. I can't even save or protect my family. They are all dying off. I don't care that I am a wanted criminal. I don't care that we live a life that is fit for only one destination. First my cousin, next Sasori and Deidara's arms.

I ran to the bathroom to try and rid myself of evidence of being weak. I gave up and slid down agains the door and sat down on the tiles, there I cried and sobbed my heart out.

I heard a soft knock and I shuffled away to another corner. The door slowly opened and the person who I least wanted to see came in. I was a mess and I didn't want him to see me in this state.

"Kisa. You've been crying."

I choked on a laugh at his obvious statement.

"How long have you been like this?" Once again, I didn't reply.

"You're going to get sick sitting in the cold like that." He stated.

"What does it matter. I'm going to die and so is the rest of my family. I may as well hurry up the process."

"Kisa. Stop being so foolish."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I screamed at him. Fresh tears flooded my red face.

"Care to explain."

"I CAN'T DO ANYTHING! I AM HOPELESS!" I stood up in my anger.

"Your being over dramatic as a result of being tired."

"YOU CAN'T SAY ANYTHING! YOU KILLED YOUR OWN FAMILY..." I stopped as his face became impassive and unreadable.

"I have lost everything...I just wish I had something more to live for."

"You have lost almost everything."

I stared at him...What was he talking about.

"What did you say?" I dried my eyes and looked at him with puffy eyes.

"You have the rest of us that are still alive."

"I know that but..."

My sentence was cut short as he leaned forward and embraced me. What was going on?

"Kisa. Stop being such an idiot. You have the rest of us and..." He sighed... "and you have me...I will always be there for you."

My jaw hit the tiles as I gaped at him. Itachi; the cold blooded murder, the unemotional weasel and most of all the person who saved me...had just expressed emotions and said something that I didn't think he was capable of saying.

"I beg your pardon...please repeat that 'tachi."

"I hate repeating myself but I will make an exception." He sighed again. "I love you."

Oh my gosh!...My eyes rolled back and my body met the floor.

********************************############################*****************

**Author's Note: And there you have it. Finally getting somewhere with their relationship...I never thought I could write mushy stuff but girls have this natural instinct for it...Oh boy... I hope you guys enjoyed it! That part about Hidan was fun to write. Also matching up unexplained events in the series to my OC is fun, it give people an explanation of what might have happened. Ok. Please review. **

**LOVE PUP!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thanks once again to all my readers. I am sorry if this chapter is bad, I am rather sick and studying for exams isn't helping...enough about my life... please enjoy. I don't own Naruto never have and never will.**

********************************############################*****************

Kisa's Point of View: 

I have had the worst nightmare ever! I thought everything was soooooo real. I mean…come on…hahaha…in my nightmare Itachi confessed…I mean that's impossible isn't it. I mean he's not emotional…hahaha…

I sat up in bed. Something didn't seem right…something's different about my room…

I scanned the room…NO WAY! My eyes zoomed in on the figure next to me…I poked it. He moved….OH MY GOSH! MY NIGHTMARE IS REALITY!

I jumped out of HIS bed and raced to my room and bolted the door. Panting and bracing my back against the door I started to freak out. WHAT WERE WE DOING! Last thing I remember was…..oh so that's what happened. I walked towards the mirror in my room; I must have activated Hysteria without realising. I was a weird sight; a red hue covering most of my face, grey eyes and messed up clothing from the day before.

I straightened my clothing and brushed my hair, trying to get rid of any evidence. Thank you very much Itachi for making me very self-conscious.

Itachi's Point of View

I woke up to an uncomfortable feeling. A lump. Something poking me in the ribs. I rolled over to my side as I watched Kisa freak out about the fact that I had brought her to my bed after she fainted. Hn..…

After a while, I sat up and let my eyes adjust to their surroundings before activating Sharingan. I looked in the general direction of Kisa's room. I ignored the blood spatters and the puppets in the other rooms that separated us. I smirked as she stared at herself in the mirror using her hands to iron out all the creases in her clothing. I continued to watch as she poked her head out of the door and proceeded to creep out of the room, down the corridor and round into the kitchen.

...*****...

Kisa's Point of View: 

Safe at last. No one to watch me eat, no one to annoy me and especially no Itachi! I spotted a left open tray of sushi; I wonder who has been trying to torture Kisame, I have my bets on Hidan. I grabbed a bowl of hot steaming rice, added milk, honey and cinnamon, got a spoon and sat down on one of the couches to eat. **(AN: That is what I am eating while writing this...It helps settle stomach aches...and it's tasty...if cooked properly)**

After I finished I stood up and was about to go and wash up when my ring started to glow. A hologram of Leader-sama appeared.

"Kisa, report to my office now. You a have a new mission."

Great! Time to get out of this hole and into the real world.

I had left my food scraps in the lounge, the boys could deal with it and walked down the hall way towards Pei…Leader's office. The hallway seemed to close in on me as I turned a corner. I watched the wall, running my hands along the stone, passing one candle after the next. I bumped into something hard. Hmmmm…There shouldn't be something in the hall, Konan had made sure that none of us left stuff here. I looked up. Red eyes with black hair framing his face… A red colouring swept across my face. I backed up slowly, eyes still on him and sprinted in the opposite direction not even bothering to look back.

It took me half an hour to rebuild my courage to head down that corridor again and once I managed to get inside that office...well...

"KISA! WHY ARE YOU LATE! YOU WERE SUPOSE TO BE HERE OVER HALF AN HOUR AGO!"

"hehehe...you see..."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR PETTY EXCUSES!"

I covered my ears, I am positive that by the time I am 20 I would have lost the ability to hear at all.

"I am glad that you got that out of your system Pein-Otosama"

"I am glad that you haven't lost that attitude of yours." He replied back sarcastically.

"That was a low blow Pei..."

Whack...

"Owwwwww... Konan-okasama, that hurt." I whined while rubbing the bruise on my head.

"Respect, Kisa. This is an important meeting. You don't go and start calling us your parents at the most inappropriate times."

"Geez. Fine. Konan-sama and Leader-sama. Better?"

"Much. Leader-sama where were you before Kisa interrupted."

"Quite frankly I can't remember."

You could see Konan getting rather angry with the lack of interest from Pein when it came to manners. No matter how many times she had tried to drill it into him, he still came out the same way. This was the only person and time that Pein actually was scared of something. I admit Konan was not someone to mess with when she had a single frame of mind.

"Kisa. You are to track down Orochimaru and destroy him if possible. If not you are to tell them we are about to recreate a new world."

I made a mental check list and walked down the corridor and out of the cave. I stopped outside and fastened my cloak around me and placed the straw hat on my head. It started to rain again. I tilted my head back up to the rain. Farewell cave and weasel.

...*****...

After running for about five days.

...*****...

I was near the hide out of that snake traitor. Soon so soon will I be able to sit and rest. My legs were killing me. I admit I hate whiners but I loved doing it myself. I sat down on a tree about a kilometre away from my targets and I waited for something I could use as bait.

KABOOM!

I had to grab the tree for dear life as it swayed from the impact of the explosion. Debris came flying towards me and I tumbled backwards off my branch.

I landed face down into the ground. I think I might have found my lead. I followed the line of the shockwave towards a giant hole in the ground. I ran and hid behind a large boulder and looked towards it. Yes! I found him, well at least I found one of them...

I moved to a closer set of rocks big enough to hide myself and was closer to my target. That Uchiha kid seriously needed to get a hand on his temper. No...Stop thinking about any of the stupid Uchiha's.

"The only bond I have is the bond of hatred between my elder brother and I."

I managed to pick up on some of the conversation. Ok so Itachi was acting weird a couple of days ago and murdered his clan but still he didn't deserve that from his only relative...I mean come on...Like I totally forgave my original family for constantly beating me and trying to kill me...hahaha...I see his point but still, if I don't do something now, this could turn messy in the future.

I calmed myself down and gathered up the courage to have a look. I peered over the rock and saw the Kyuubi and the Uchiha brat embracing. I pulled back and leaned against the rock. I seriously need to get my head out of the gutter.

"How could I become Hokage when I can't even save one friend."

That statement ripped right into my own soul. That summed up my entire existence. How could I ever become the person I wanted to be when I can't even save my own family. That kid finally said something worth listening to.

I looked back around and there was that Root person/replacement joining in on the hugging...wait...that wasn't hugging. The two team mates were thrown backwards as the team leader sent his wood after Sasuke.

"CHIDORI NAGASHI!"

Blades of Lighting danced around the battle field shocking everyone, both literally and figuratively. Pinky, as I now dubbed the girl on the team, was just standing there and was most likely thinking through her options, smart girl. Then she charged. Not so smart. The wood manipulator stepped in the way. This was stupid. My mission hadn't even started and I was already irritated.

I turned bak around and leant against the rock only to have something dig into my back. I wiggled around uncomfortably trying to dislodge the invading piece of dirt and managed to remove it after five minuets. Thank goodness. I positioned myself into a squatting position making as little noise as possible. I smelled burning. Probably my imagination and I once again looked over the top. Oh...No...I am such an Idiot! I can't believe it! I had my chance to finally get rid of Orochimaru and now there is no sign of that boy I had been trying to find for the past couple of days. I am soooo dead when I get back to base.

In the crater was just the Kyuubi, the root member, pinky and the wood manipulator. Great...um...make good out of a bad situation...Time to make an appearance.

I stood up and walked over to where the Uchiha child had stood and sat down dangling my legs off the ledge. They hadn't seem to have noticed me yet they were all to busy being buried in their sorrow. Come on people...get a hold of yourselves, no one is dead...yet.

"Who are you?" The wood manipulator asked.

I sat there wiggling my dangling feet. I just stared at them and continued to pick at the dirt under my nails.

"Answer us. Who are you."

"We know your with the Akatsuki so spit it out. Your out numbered." I raised an eyebrow at pinky. This was a pain in the backside.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Shouted the brat.

"I am sad that the Kyuubi brat and pinky over there don't remember me." I said in a monotone voice, faking hurt.

I removed my straw hat and undid the cloak. I heard a gasp from the other female.

"No way..." her voice trailing off.

"Who is she Sakura-chan?"

"Baka. Don't you remember."

"No..?"

"Your as dimwitted as normal Naruto. I am surprised that you remember me. It's been at least two years now. I'll give you a hint." I turned on Hysteria and I felt the change in my eyes. "Perhaps, if I said 'good job beating that dog boy in the Chunin exams'..would that help?"

"Kisa Kuro-Yuki?"

"Hallelujah, He finally got it! Give the boy some ramen for his effort."

"What are you doing in the Akatsuki...and why are you here and..."

"That's enough Naruto, perhaps if we captured her and took her back to the village with us then we might find out."

"I am sorry to burst your bubble but I'm not hear to fight. I am here to relay a message and that is it."

They stood there. Scanning their faces. They had changed, grown up physically but certainly not mentally.

"SPILL IT!" Yelled Sakura breaking a pregnant pause.

I smiled. No. I grinned, a wicked grin.

"The Akatsuki is about to make its move."

********************************############################*****************

**Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed. This chapter was especially hard because trying to describe fights that aren't yours is kinda difficult. So go easy on me. Thank you and please review. **

**Love a sick and stressed Pup.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Late again...hehehe...you see apart from running in to a black cat and helping an old grandmother with her shopping *note the sarcasm* I just happened to have a massive writers block. Not fun. I am sorry to who ever was inconvenienced in any way, though I highly doubt there was any. I have been soooooo busy with exams coming up for the next two weeks so...if I have any spare time I might get a new chapter started but it might be a while before you see the next one. Of course I don't own Naruto and on a slightly happier note, here is the story. I hope you enjoy. **

********************************############################*****************

I faded out of sight as soon as I relayed my message. I blurred past the desert like landscape and back into the forest. I jumped from tree to tree, grabbing onto anything to propel myself forward. I landed and prepared to jump again when the branch snapped. Just my luck. As I fell I managed to use the momentum to turn my whole body to the side and therefore landing on my arm.

Snap.

I could not believe it… Not only did I muck up my mission, I had to go and break my arm on a simple task like running back to base. I dragged myself off the ground and checked for any more damages. Pfft…Just a flesh *ouch* wound….just your average broken bone piercing the skin with a whole heap of blood pouring out. I wonder how Leader would react. I opened my cloak and ripped my shorts into to threads and roughly tied a strip around the wound. That should do it. Better get moving again. Otherwise I won't be able to make it to the base in time.

I ran for another half an hour with my limp arm braced against my body, using the air resistance to hold it in place. My ring started to glow. I stopped and let my arm dangle, leaking chakra to it to stop any further damage.

"Yes, Leader-sama"

"Kisa, there has been a change of plan."

I looked at him quizzically.

"I have sent Hidan and Kakazu to capture the two-tails and they have taken longer than expected." He paused as his hologram raised an eyebrow at my arm.

"I…kinda…landed...er...funny…" He sighed.

"You're the closest member to them. You must go and tell them to hurry up and come back to base for a new mission. Watch out."

I nodded and proceeded to bow. I leant over just in time to see a kunai attached to an exploding tag pass me. I jumped out of the way just as it exploded. Damn those sound ninja.

I got back on course jumping from tree to tree dodging kunai that came flying at me. The chase was on. I ran and hid, setting up trip wires along the way. They flung a shuriken towards me. I turned just in time but sacrificing my injured arm. I grunted in pain as I continued to run. Blood spilt out of my arm at an alarming rate. I continued to run and jump as I retied the knot. I looked back onto my path ahead. I saw a tree just up ahead, it was too late to avoid. What do I do what do I do what do I do?

I breathed in and charged head first towards the tree. If I was going to die this was the quickest way to do it. I closed my eyes.

Impact in

3…

2…

1...

Nothing…

Was this some sort of joke?

I opened my eyes to see I was lying on the ground on the forest floor. A masked man sat next to me.

"Tobi came just in time! Tobi got rid of all the ninja's and saved Ki-chan from that bad tree. Is Tobi a good boy?"

His statement was so cute and sweet. I sat up and noticed the pain was gone. The wound was properly bandaged and disinfected. How did he do that in a matter of seconds? Something was weird about this kid.

"Thanks and yes…Tobi is a good boy."

"Are you going back to base?"

"Not quite, I have to grace the zombie brothers with my presence first." He tilted his head.

"Can Tobi come Ki-chan?"

"I am not sure, I don't think so. I'll see you at the base." I smiled at him.

I turned around and prepared to jump back up the canopy of leaves and branches. I heard a dark chuckle.

"Perhaps another day."

I whipped around to see who had said that but no one was there.

...*****...

I had been running for about three days now and I knew I was getting close. This was the place that Kakazu had taken me to exchange the corpse of a shinobi for my birthday money last year. It was creepy and I don't understand how he could live for something like that. My arm was starting to feel numb and I knew that if I didn't get treatment soon it would be rendered useless, even more than what it is now.

"ASUMA!"

I burst out of the forest and came to the familiar barbed fence. Inside there was Hidan in his immortal form with his scythe sticking out of him. A leaf shinobi lay dead next to him. After a quick scan, still keeping my presence hidden, I realised they had engaged in a fight that they were not supposed to. The three companions just stood there in complete shock.

Hidan started laughing like a maniac and Kakazu raised his head and turned towards the others.

"It's not your lucky day, people of Konoha. We have backup." That idiot Kakazu making me know to those people.

I glided through the fence dematerialising myself so I could pass though.

"Geez, you don't know the term subtlety. I am ashamed to call you my family."

I looked towards the other shinobi. I recognised them. One had sat the chunin exams with me and the others had guarded the gate when I first went in. I removed my hat and mocked bowed.

"It is an honour to be in the presence on such fine shinobi. I am sorry for your loss and my partner's stupidity. I'll make sure that that doesn't happen again." I smiled and looked to wards Hidan. A gulp was heard.

"You are only a child." One of the guards exclaimed.

"I may be shorter than the rest of them but I am sure that I could them a run for their money. No offence Kakazu."

"None taken."

"We shall be leaving now." I spun on my heals and grabbed Hidan by his tattered cloak and waked towards the exit. Pain shot through my arm and I clutched it. A kunai had dug right into my old wound.

"Didn't see that coming Akatsuki!" yelled the other guard.

The pain was over whelming, I crumpled and my hair fell over my face.

Silence followed. I felt power coming and almost taking over me.

"S***" Hidan said as he warned the enemy. "You shouldn't have done that."

I ripped the Kunai out and the barricade of hair parted showing my widening smile.

"Kisa what ever happened to not engaging with the enemy." Kakazu said in a slightly panicked manner.

Silence.

"HAHAHAHAHA! That doesn't even count as pain. You will suffer something worse!" I chucked the blade back at them and blurred over to them.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE! F****** DIE!"

Grabbing my own kunai, I swung like a maniac at them. I grabbed a hold of one of them as he attempted to run. I jumped on him, ignoring the pain in my arm, and implanted the kunai into his neck. I leaned in to his body and sunk my teeth into his face. I ate his soul and felt the effects immediately. My arm reconstructed itself and all my chakra was replenished. I felt great satisfaction when our eyes met. I was rewarded as I watched the light leave his eyes.

The others just watched like petrified rabbits. With a burst of speed, I raced towards the other. Suddenly I couldn't move. A shadow held me in place. I turned to glare at the caster.

"Grey eyes. What are you?"

I hissed at him and tried to escape.

"Let me go!"

"Not until you tell me what you did to him."

I turned Hysteria off.

"I have to be going. Leader is not going to be pleased, besides your friends are here."

He glanced towards the entrance. As his blond friends (who looked like Dei) crushed him in a hug. He loosened his hold on me and seeing my chance, I made a break for it.

"See you later Mother F****** suckers!" I ignored Hidan's obvious attempt at humour.

I continued to run as I passed through the wired fence and Hidan and Kakazu joined me as we sprinted towards base.

...*****...

A Day later

...*****...

Normal Point of View

It was late afternoon when Kisa, Hidan and Kakazu entered the cave. They walked in silence except for the occasional swear word from Hidan and went their separate ways. Kisa headed towards the kitchen to make herself some dinner, Okonomiyaki. She cracked and fried the eggs and plated it up along with spare Takoyaki and Dango. She walked to the dinning room, sat and started to eat.

"Can I have some?"

Deidara came into the room sniffing the air. He proceeded to try and take all of the food that Kisa had prepared from her plate.

"Get away Dei. I swear if you take something…"

"Fine I'm going." He waved his hand in a dismissing way as he backed out of the dining room.

She turned back to her food and started to make the first incision into her pancake.

"You know, eating all of that isn't health." A hand reached around and grabbed a Dango stick.

"Shut up Dei." She attempted to hit the hand that had invaded her food and space.

"I'm not Deidara." She turned around to see Itachi with a stick of her Dango hanging out of his mouth.

Kisa's jaw dropped. A red hue graced her face when she absorbed the sight before her. **(AN: I'll let you imagine what it looks like :P )**

"HEY! Give that back!"

She pounced on him tackling him to the ground taking the stick with them. By the time that she managed to take the holder of the sweet treat from him there was none left. She watched as he slowly, almost teasingly slowly, chewed the last ball and swallowed. Kisa fumed.

"THAT WAS MY DINNER! YOU, ME, TOMORROW MORNING, TRAINING GROUND! YOU WILL PAY!"

"I look forward to it. If I win you're buying lunch and visa versa."

"Deal."

Itachi left Kisa to eat the remainder of her cooling food.

Kisa's Point of View

As I chewed my pancake, I though….perhaps that challenge wasn't such a good idea. But seriously, sweets Itachi. Sweets.

********************************############################*****************

**Authors Note: This has got to be my worst chapter so far...there was a request for more fight scenes and romance/mushy stuff (as I put it)...but It didn't turn out quite the way I wanted it to. I know this chapter may have been slightly disturbing but I had to get my inspiration from something and that thing just happened to be one of my favorite games to watch and play. Lets just say that it is like my version of Diablo...addicting... Like I said before this will be the last chapter for a while because of exams so please hold on for about 12-13 days. I will try and get it sooner if I can because I already have some concepts going. Please review and take care everyone. **

**Love Pup **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hi Guys! I am back from the dead! I just managed to survive all 11 exams even though I only have 6 subjects… stupid practicals and multiple exams. Any way well I don't have much of an excuse because I finished on Wednesday but hey I have 'exam hangover' as my mum so kindly put it. Any way I just found out that my parents are supportive of this Fanfiction thing so I'm not complaining. Just so that people know…Kisa may be my OC but she is nothing like me even though she may have some of the same physical traits, I am not sticking myself into the story although that would be cool.**

**You know the drill, I don't own Naruto. And before I go on *SPOILER ALLERT!* I would just like to thank my friends for reminding me constantly that Tobi is Obito … after I had my head chewed my head off by my Tae-Quan-Do instructor since I believed that he was too cute and nice to be evil. **

********************************############################*****************

Normal Point of view: 

"Get ready Uchiha! Prepare to be shown what happens when you take others food!" Kisa shouted from her place on top of a boulder.

The male facing her just watched as she silently fumed over her lost dinner. She hopped down from her position and stormed over to Itachi all the while pushing up her sleeves on her cloak. She reached him and jabbed him in the chest, standing on her tippy-toes to trying appear more intimidating. It wasn't working. Itachi smirked, stepped aside and watched as Kisa wobbled and met the ground head first with a thud. The now mud covered teenager rolled over and was hesitant to grab the out stretched hand that was offered to her. She took it and was jolted forward and in to the arms of the said male. Squirming, she managed to push him off and dart to the other side of the training field, panting and glaring. If looks could kill, Itachi would be dead millions of times over if she could compete with the famous Uchiha glare.

"This is for real 'Tachi."

Kisa wiped the drying mud off her cloak before unbuttoning it and chucking it on the rock she had been previously standing on. The two watched each other. Grey eyes locked on red.

"DIE!" Kisa charged forward with a battle cry fist withdrawing ready for the first punch. Her fist connected and a large cloud of smoke surrounded her opponent. A clone. When did he do that? She whipped around only to have a kunai come sweeping across in front of her. She leaned back as it took whips of her hair with it.

"That was a close one. Now I will have to trim this! You know how long it takes to get this thing even." But she was shouting into thin air. He had disappeared again. Damn it.

The earth trembled beneath her as a tree burst from the ground. She cartwheeled out of the way and narrowly dodged the senbon needles that were shot from each of the trunks. She reeled back as Itachi materialised to her side. He breathed in and sent fire after her. She ran backwards scrambling to get away from the now blackening fire. Shit, her pants had caught fire. She reached down careful not to touch the flame and ripped part of her pants to remove it.

She grabbed a nearby tree and started to suck the life out of the poor vegetation. The tree stood no chance as it wrinkled, dried and collapsed in a messy heap. The weasel just watched, slightly horrified, as this girl held a green orb before swallowing it whole and sucking her fingers as if it was a delicious meal. She was covered in a green light as all her cuts healed over. Calculating features graced Itachi's face as he assessed her new ability.

Itachi's Point of view: 

What was that. Eyes narrowed as I watched a feint green glow surround her before disappearing. My eyes shifted from her form to the more than dead tree that was not even half the size of her. Interesting. It seems that she can eat the 'souls' of not only 'living' creatures. So if eating trees means she heals, I wonder what eating animal's means.

"Getting off your high horse Uchiha?" Raising an eyebrow my haunting gaze travelled back to her own glowing eyes.

"I said are you going to get off your high horse Uchiha, or do I need to pull you down?!"

Then she did a stupid thing. Frontal attacks will never work.

Kisa's Point of view (a few seconds before):

I hobbled over a nearby tree and placed my hand on it. That same creature that introduced me to Hysteria hummed away happily as it used my body to suck the life force out of the defenceless tree. It took control of my body for a second eagerly watching as it swiftly pulled out the green orb and swallowed it whole. It licked my fingers savouring the wonderful taste of the green chlorophyll and cellulose. I gained back control and mentally spat the green thing out. A wonderful feeling swept over me as I glanced down to see a green light surrounding me. It stopped and I raised my head to face Itachi.

"Getting off your high horse Uchiha?" Taunting was not going to work but it would do some good. He met my gaze and raised an elegant eyebrow in slight distaste.

"I said are you going to get off your high horse Uchiha, or do I need to pull you down?!" I shouted to him. No response. THAT'S IT! I am going to drag him down tooth and nail if it is the last thing I do. I charged forward preparing myself for a counter attack that might happen.

Normal Point of view: 

Punch after punch Itachi kept blocking, not attempting to make his own. All the while they were moving back towards the trees, Kisa driving the two of them with her barrage of slashes, kicks and punches. They reached the edge of the forest and Itachi disappeared. She turned 360 degrees searching for him.

Up, down, left, right.

Up, down, left, right.

Up down left right.

Updownleftright.

UPDOWNLEFTRIGHT!

She stopped her search. She blinked, she was standing in darkness and clouds peeled away to reveal a red sky. She looked around her. No! When? How?

She felt the jutsu being pulled off her. Panting and falling to the ground with her knees and hands to support her upper half. A shadow loomed over her and a hand forced her face up.

"I believe you owe me lunch."

"How? When?"

"When you were busy taunting me."

"You mean."

"Yes. The second you glared at me."

She hauled herself off the ground and trudged towards her discarded cloak huffing all the way.

"Be out in 15 minutes and wear something more decent." It was an obvious statement considering that her clothes were now either ashes or pieces of torn material.

She sauntered back into the base ignoring the stares she got from Kisame and Deidara on her way to the room.

...*****...

Kisa's Point of View:

I stared in horror at the note on my bed.

'Kisa, there is shopping for your little "date" in the cupboard. Love Konan'

My eyes forced themselves over to the over flowing wardrobe. I gulped. Konan, why must you pry into my life so much. It wasn't even a date. It was just a bet that I lost, again, right?

I shut my eyes and inched slowly towards the tower of doom and stuck my hand out trying to keep my body as far away from it as possible. My hand sifted through the piles of clothes before finding another pair of black pants and shirt. I walked to the door and peeped my head out, coast clear. I tippy-toed to the bathroom…

"Where do you think you're going with that? Hmmmm? Care to explain why."

I turned around to an annoyed Konan.

"Hi" I squeaked out feeling very very small.

"You are not going out with just that on." She grabbed my hand and so began the half an hour of torture.

...*****...

Itachi's Point of View:

I have been waiting for that girl for over 45 minutes now. She's never late. I heard a crash and a female scream coming from her direction. Foolish girl. I walked in that direction. Opened the door and was surprised to see Konan pinning Kisa to the floor as she wrestled her into a kimono, a plain one in the Akatsuki colours.

After a few seconds they both realised that I was standing there watching the very entertaining scene. Konan released her hold on the reddening Kisa and stepped outside, all the while giving me a look I couldn't quite comprehend. Women.

...*****...

Kisa's Point of view (a few hours later, after the outing):

WHY ME! Gosh, every shop! Stupid Itachi and his dango. We go to the food stall, the markets and the weapons shop and every single one of them asked if we were a couple! GET IT INTO YOUR HEADS PEOPLE WE ARE NOT DATING! The glares I received from girls were disturbing as I was almost forced to punch one of the most sleazy girls for trying to hit on Itachi!

I am going to bed. Missions start again tomorrow and there is no way I will be able to survive humiliation.

Goodnight!

Itachi's Point of View:

I stared as Kisa trudged her way down the corridor to her room and slammed the door shut, just missing her Kimono. I felt sorry for the girl, she had spent almost the whole time trying to dodge glares coming her way. There was one point where I had to step in and had to glare at them to make sure that there weren't any fights. I am sure that Kisa would be able to look after herself but it wasn't her I was worried about. When we were eating she had smiled and cheerfully munched on her dango. I am pretty sure that food is the only thing that motivates her to protect something, when I tried to take one of her sticks but she guarded it like a dog would a bone.

I watched as Kisame and Hidan swayed and hobbled their way down the hallway towards the kitchen. I walked towards my own room. Something itched at the back of my throat, I coughed into my hand and blood spilled out.

...I...I would have to tell her soon...but not too soon.

********************************############################*****************

**Authors note: Yes I know it was short but I needed something to get myself back into the swing of things. Thank you once again to those who have constantly supported me throughout writing this. A big big big special thank you to my nee-chan (as I like to call her) who gives me my inspiration for most of the chapters, letting me read it to her even when she isn't even in the mood, though sometimes I think I irritate her to no end. BUT ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU AND I LOOK FORWARD TO SEEING YOU GUYS IN CHAPTER 9.**

**Love PUP! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hi people of the world. I have finally have gotten through my writers block and decided to once and for all finish this chapter. This one, I must say, was the hardest to write because when I had read the manga I didn't pay attention and quite quickly lost patience. I am once again sorry for being late with the story and now it is time for me to state my excuses...1. the internet was down. 2. Writers block. 3. I was preparing for one of the best days I have had in ages ... ANIMANIA 2012! It took me a while but I managed to convince myself to write this chapter while trying on my new Akatsuki cloak XD. Any way... I don't own Naruto. **

**Now Enjoy**

********************************############################*****************

Normal point of view:

The hot and bothersome cloak was irritating Kisa to no end as she constantly reassessed the situation; Sasuke, Deidara and Tobi were all standing in a circle arguing about something. She had know they were going to fight but not who they were opposing, this wasn't good but she had to stay. She was there watching from behind the bushes and they also knew that but they weren't paying her any attention because of the up coming battle.

_**Flashback...**_

_"Kisa, you are to follow Deidara and Tobi, who I have sent on a mission." Leader stated, his eyes glowing grey._

_"Why would I do such a thing..."_

_"Let me finish. I have a feeling they are about to do something irrational and rather stupid in my opinion."_

_"and what may that be?"_

_"engaging in a fight that is not necessarily going with the plans for our organisation."_

_"Riiiiiiiiight...SOoooooo you wan't me to stop them"_

_"That is exactly not what I want you to do. Let the fight to go and then report back the outcome. Do you accept?"_

_"Of course she does, what kind of a question is that?" Konan asked while shutting the door behind her and emerging from the shadows. She gave Kisa a withering look that said 'do it or else'._

_**...End Flashback **_

She crouched gripping the trunk of a tree for support as the two eldest engaged in battle. Deidara had spat out some clay from his hands leaving trails connected to them. They started to form humanoid shapes and Kisa believed that those things were the most disgusting things she had ever had seen. Itachi's little brother looked highly unammused as he proceeded to dice, slice and electrocute the mutating clay figures before jumping onto the tree that Kisa was hiding behind...

Tobi said something and the figures started to jump towards the two of them. With a look of panic, Kisa turned and sprinted in the opposite direction, mentally shouting at Deidara for sending the bombs after her as well. She was thrown into a frenzy as Sasuke started to disembowel the trees from above, wood chips and branches came raining down on her. With her escape path blocked she had no chance of getting away from the on coming bombs. A pair of arms locked around her and she was catapulted to a safer lot of trees by a familiar figure.

"Thank's Tobi."

"No problem Ki-chan...Got to go." With that he disappeared into thin air.

She ran as fast as she could back the the battle forgetting a 2nd degree burn on her leg that she had gotten from on of the bombs, courtesy of Dei.

"Sempi's favourite piece of art. The C2 dragon." Tobi was at it again.

She reached the field again and crouched back down holding her leg as she watched the dragon spew out other clay creatures. YUCK...

Sasuke charged forward and Tobi yelled something that was completely incomprehensive from where she was positioned. Rubbing her itchy eyes was all it took for her to miss another dragon that was sent after the opposition and only did she stop when there was an explosion... Looking around Die had taken off and Tobi had disappeared.

Kisa watched as she saw the two scenario's, Tobi sprinting around the battle field like a madman planting mines around the ground while Deidara distracted Itachi's younger brother. Explosion after explosion the battle seemed to last for hours and only did she start to pay attention when Sasuke turned in to his other form...boy had she seen the weirdest things today.

"This is the greatest, I'll destroy you with this. Tobi run."

"Oh, Bad. It's the C4 Karura!" Tobi took off at a great rate of knots signalling for her to follow. And so she did not needing any more prompting. Not looking back as she jumped from tree to tree using her arms as support (Naruto style). She had heard of this attack for Dei had liked to brag about it in the base to her but she had never though it was going to be used...Dei really had an extreme hate thing for Itachi.

Tobi and Kisa stopped running after a while. They turned to face each other from behind the bush they found themselves..

"What was that?" She asked, slightly scared of the answer.

"Super tiny, nano sized bombs, the C4 Karura...by using the blast created from blowing up the giant Deidara, smaller bombs, that cannot be seen by the ordinary eye, are dispersed in to the air. It is a mechanism that sets off the bombs inside every passageway of any living creature that inhales them. These explosions will destroy the body from the inside on a cellular level. A truly frightening jutsu..."

Kisa just looked at him... the first thing he had said that wasn't stupidly incomprehensive and also in a completely different voice...

"So what now? Tobi..." wary of the new voice that had taken over his body.

"We had better keep running looks like he will give that boy a run for his money..."

"What does that mean." She asked wearily.

"Ki-chan needs to lighten up...It just means he is going to blow himself up..."

"WHAT!"

"Ki-chan..."

"We need to get back there and stop that right now." She turned around and was about to launch herself back when Tobi, or who she thought was Tobi, caught her arm and proceeded to pull her away no sparing a glance towards the direction they had come from.

...

...

...

KABOOM!

Tears rolled down her face as she followed reluctantly after Tobi.

"Goodbye my brother. Go and find happiness somewhere else." Kisa whispered into the air. She continued to run as the shockwave of the blast was gaining on them at a rapid pace. Tobi slowed down and ran parallel to her.

"Ki-chan you know that you will almost look like you have the sharingan if you continue to cry" Kisa just ignored his comment "...go and run back to base and tell your lover-boy what just happened" he added in the deeper voice the same tone that confused her. She halted her feet digging into the ground as the explosion receded.

"Ok... Number one: Itachi and I are not in a relationship. Number two: how can you not be upset about your sempi committing suicide and Three: what is going on with your voice..."

Her voice died out as person known as Tobi bent over. She cautiously walked over to him. Out of the blue he laughed, his shoulders shaking from the vibrations that rolled over his body, and even through the mask Kisa was starting to feel a malicious intent. She backed away slowly.

"What's wrong?" He asked in the other voice. "Is this not the Tobi you like?" She immediately flung all her training out the window and bolted away from Tobi's figure like a frightened dear.

"THAT'S RIGHT TURN YOUR BACK ON AN ENEMY! Run Kisa Kuro-Yuki! You're just the message carrier...You will be of no use soon my little chess piece." But by the time that last statement was said, she was miles away.

...*****...

Kisa sprinted towards the barely visual base, panicking and speeding up the closer she got.

1km

500m

400m

300m

200m

100m

50m

20m

10m

5m

"ITACHI!" Kisa's voice rang through the base as she slammed the door open.

Heart pounding as she raced towards the common area. She glanced at the deserted area and raced to his room.

"'TACHI!"

The door creaked open as red eyes were seen from the darkened room. Kisa barged into his private area and collapsed on the floor. She rolled onto her back and through her panting breaths Itachi was just able to make out fragments of her inaudible rant.

"Dei….Brother….Fight…..dead…lies…"

"Would you like to say that more slowly?" Itachi asked as Kisa heaved herself onto one elbow and faced him, sweat dripping down sealing one eye shut.

"Deidara, Tobi and your brother got into a fight." Stated though sobs as she wiped her face with her dirty sleeve.

"Hn"

"Dei was killed. Tobi is acting strange and I have a feeling that he is behind something but I just don't know what."

"I had a feeling."

"What are we going to do 'Tachi?"

Itachi was silent.

"'Tachi?"

Itachi doubled over and coughed violently retching blood in the process.

"Itachi are you all right?" Kisa felt stupid asking. Itachi looked up and looked weakly towards her.

"Kisa. There is only so long a person can live for and that time for me is almost near the end."

"Wait…wait…WHAT! What are you talking about 'Tachi, we'll get you better and everything will be fine." She helped Itachi stand and they both looked at each other.

"No it won't. Kisa can I ask you a favour. You don't have to answer straight away but will you be with me."

"I don't understand what you mean. Your talking gibberish again, wait Uchiha's don't talk like that… are you feeling sick or something…Do I need to talk to Leader to ask him to take you off missions for a bit…"

"Stop…you'll understand soon and do give me an answer when you do."

"Don't do this to me...I have already had one taken from me today and I don't want another."

Itachi lifted her chin to force her to look at him. Red eyes spun and Kisa started to feel drowsy.

"'tachi…what are …you…baka…"

Kisa went limp in his arms. Sighing Itachi lifted her over his shoulder and walked to her room and placed her on her bed. He retraced his steps out of the room and base without so much as looking back.

"Goodbye." He said as he disappeared in to the mist that was used to surround and cloak their hideout.

********************************############################*****************

**Author's Note: Ok I'll keep this one short. Thanks to everyone who has waited for ages for me to write this chapter. Thank you to my friends who organised the day out to Animania as end of year 11 celebration, which coincidently gave me inspiration and the kick up the backside I needed to get going on this chapter. Hold onto your seats for the next chapter. **

**Love Pup!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Best make this quick. I have had a lot of fun writing this story and thank you to all those who have supported me. Like I keep saying I don't own Naruto.**

********************************############################*****************

Kisa's Point of View

Ugggg…. What happened…I swear One moment I was standing and arguing with...I am lying in my bed? Wait...I thought...I was in Itachi's room...Besides where is he...

I sat up and grabbed my head to prevent dizziness. Memories of the last night came flooding back...

_**Flashback...**_

_"Dei….Brother….Fight…..dead…lies…"_

_"Would you like to say that more slowly?" Itachi asked._

_"Deidara, Tobi and your brother got into a fight."_

_"Hn"_

_"Dei was killed. Tobi is acting strange and I have a feeling that he is behind something but I just don't know what."_

_"I had a feeling."_

_"What are we going to do 'Tachi? 'Tachi?"_

_Itachi doubled over and coughed violently retching blood in the process._

_"Itachi are you all right?" Kisa felt stupid asking._

_"Kisa. There is only so long a person can live for and that time for me is almost near the end."_

_What are you talking about 'Tachi, we'll get you better and everything will be fine."_

_"No it won't. Kisa can I ask you a favour. You don't have to answer straight away but will you be with me."_

_"I don't understand what you mean. Your talking gibberish again, wait Uchiha's don't talk like that… are you feeling sick or something…Do I need to talk to Leader to ask him to take you off missions for a bit…"_

_"Stop…you'll understand soon and do give me an answer when you do."_

_"Don't do this to me...I have already had one taken from me today and I don't want another."_

_Itachi lifted her chin to force her to look at him. Red eyes spun and Kisa started to feel drowsy._

_"'tachi…what are …you…baka…"_

_**...End FlashBack**_

I hopped off the bed and scrambled into clean clothes not bothering with the cloak. I sprinted down the corridor dodging and jumping over obstacles left in the way by some unknown source and made a bee-line towards the exit. I burst through and paused for a moment, catching my breath and managed to get a feint sense of Itachi's chakra. Darker clouds rolled over the distance, signifying a storm. Ironic, isn't it. During one of our darkest hours there is usually a storm.

I ran as fast as my aching legs would carry me, not caring that I reopened old wounds. I weaved in and out of trees creating a trail of dust behind while I kept my eyes locked on to anything that might get in my way. I reached up to grab my choker and ploughed on, determined to get there before anything bad happened

Itachi Please Be Safe.

...*****...

Normal Point of View

Inside the old and unused Uchiha building miles away from anything or anyone, the two remaining survivors fought with everything they had. Not even realising that they had a viewer to their little disagreement. The figure stayed hidden only allowing his head to be seen from the roof, not that it bothered the brothers.

The younger looking one threw a shuriken and this hidden figure recognised it immediately as the 'Shadow shuriken'. There was a pause as the two caught their breath.

"Grand Fireball Technique." The younger surged forward with Chidori for a follow up attack when they broke through the ceiling of the building before once again throwing fireballs at each other.

...*****...

Kisa hopped on to the canopy of a tree as she felt as surge in chakra coming from the direction she was heading. Blocking out the now dimming sun with her arm, she was able to catch as glimpse of her destination. A blast of searing heat enveloped her as smoke rose from a clearing. Once again the heat intensified. The smoke cleared and Kisa was able to see what she was up against. Black fire surrounded the area the smoke came from, Amaterasu.

This was bad.

Kisa leaned back, causing the tree to sway and using the momentum she propelled herself towards the flames.

Kisa's Point of View

Not a smart move Kisa. Yes, Go and throw yourself straight at enemy lines where two opposing brothers are most certainly not going to back off just because you are there. Stupid, Idiot, moron, queen of worsening the situation. What are you going to do now?

I questioned my motives for running straight into a battle that wasn't mine. What is wrong with me, it's not as if Itachi is anything more than a team-mate or friend or perhaps... Never mind. I shook my head as I narrowly missed a patch of burning flame that had scorched a tree creating interesting patterns in the bark.

Dots were now starting to appear in my vision of the clearing, a building and people. I could just make out two figures that were at each other, where one was running around like a maniac and the other was staying relatively still. Then all movement stopped. It was as if time was standing still and I wasn't getting any closer.

The dark clouds gathered creating a foreboding feeling.

What was this?

A crack of thunder ripped through the surrounding area as a giant bolt of lightning hit the building. I was close enough to see what was going on. I covered my ears as the deafening sounds continued. I looked up...There was Sasuke with his hand in the sky gathering the natural lightning.

No...

ITACHI!

...*****...

"Disappear with the Thunder."

...*****...

I didn't care what happened next except for all I knew was that some one precious was leaving and I had to be there to save him. White light covered the field and I shielded my eyes and started to run again. I was about five minuets away and there was no holding back. Blood ran down my legs and my chakra was almost depleted from the run but I had to make it...I knew I had to. It started to sprinkle...rain please come. Please be alright, Itachi.

...*****...

NO!

I had just made it in time to see Sasuke collapse next to Itachi. Both were covered in blood and there was no doubt in my mind. Itachi was dead.

I hopped down and slowly walked towards the corpse. A gentile smile covered his face. My knees gave up and I knelt next to him. I did a quick scan of his body. That idiot for not telling me that he had a disease. You wouldn't have lived much longer any way. You were always the best brother anyone could have. Even in the end when you were dying internally from emotional pain you stuck it out and showed no emotion to portray that cold hearted killer that your brother wanted to destroy.

I tilted my head back and took in the scent of the rain. I closed my eyes and welcomed the wetness as it poured over us, turning the ground into a liquid like state.

"ITACHI!"

I returned my face to his body and wiped all the blood off his face. This time I didn't hold back my tears. I let them flow.

"You *sniff* wanted an *sniff* answer. Now *sniff* it's too late *sniff*. ITACHI!" I screamed his name not caring that there was another person standing on the rubble near me.

"Don't go… Don't leave me…."

"You should get rid of that corpse."

I sat up and glared at that figure as he picked up Sasuke's body and proceeded to walk away.

"I WILL KILL YOU TOBI!"

"I would like to see you try."

"I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT THAT YOU ARE DESTROYED, EVEN IF I AM NOT THE PERSON TO DO IT!"

I flung a kunai at him. He caught it with ease.

"You and Itachi and most of the others in the Akatsuki were good pawns and now I have no use for you."

He left.

I gazed lovingly back down at Itachi's body and lay by its side. I closed my eyes willing sleep to come over me. Perhaps I would wake up from this terrible dream.

Normal point of view

The two almost lovers lay in silence as the sun streamed through the darkened atmosphere. It would seem that the both of them were sleeping in bliss but only those who had witnessed the events beforehand would know the pain that these people went though. A dead and unnamed hero of Konoha lay with a smile on his face and the sole survivor to a spirit clan lay curled up by his side. Both Itachi Uchiha and Kisa Kuro-Yuki both had difficult pasts and these two lovers were finally together perhaps forever.

_The End..._

_...Not quite._

********************************############################*****************

**Author's Note: I just would like to say, Thank's to everyone who as reviewed, read or even just even attempted to deal with my obsessive rants and most likely gave up. I will be leaving to go on a trip/holiday tomorrow and I wish everyone the best of luck until I get back. Don't worry your little toes off, for this story is not at it's end just yet. There is a little surprise waiting in the next chapter, so stick around for a about a week or so and I shall be back with the last ever chapter of The Red Soul. **

**Love PUP!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: This is the last ever chapter of The Red Soul. Thank you so much everyone who has spent some of their time reading, reviewing or inspiring my story. I would just like to mention a few people who have constantly done something to help me during this period; cocablossom, InnocentBlossom, Cerice Belle, LePetitPallilllon and finally to my nee-chan. **

**I hope you have enjoyed reading this story and I am hoping to write a new story soon called "Bang Bang Hand's Up" which is about bushrangers in outback Australia and yes it will be based mostly on the SasuSaku pairing...I have a few thoughts on it and if you are interested PM me and we can talk about concepts, I would appreciate that. :P**

**I don't own Naruto. Another big thank you from me and my character. **

**Now Enjoy the final chapter. **

********************************############################*****************

_Italic's means memory_

**Bold means her thoughts **

********************************############################*****************

Normal Point of View:

In a dark cave, many kilometres from any sort of civilisation, 5 candles provided the only source of light to two bodies. One was deathly pale with black hair and the other a more flush colour with brown hair. The paler body lay in the centre of five candles positioned in a manner that you would find corpse in just before a funeral. The other sat, knees bent and legs curled beneath herself, at the head of the other. She just stared at the body that lay before her for what seemed like hours. Only minuets later she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

It was the night of the last day of the year and the full moon was high and shining outside the cave.

Kisa's Point of View 

It has been a month since he died. I had created an artificial body to replace his as to not rouse suspicion. I had finally done it. All the way from first stealing that scroll to now, it has taken ages and lots of chakra but I have learned that jutsu.

I have one shot to complete this jutsu.

One chance to bring him back to life.

If it fails, I will die and hopefully I will go to the same place that he has gone to.

Breath in…

Breath out…

In…

Out…

One chance…

One shot…

Do it…

Don't hold back…

I sighed.

Here goes nothing.

"To take life is one thing,

To give is another.

Will you be willing to live again

Come forth soul out of your den

Kuro-Yuki Secret Jutsu: Soul Reincarnation"

My body felt like it was on fire. I screamed. It knew it would hurt but not this much. Blood poured out of my mouth streaming down to my clothing, trickling down on to his face.

I felt my soul unattached itself from my body and float towards a place I didn't know. I had to be strong.

I lost consciousness.

It felt like I was floating. What was this? Memories...memories of my life...

...*****...

_My door banged open. Groaning I sat up rubbing my eyes. _

"_What!" _

"_Kisa! Honey! He's gone." _

_My eyes snapped open. I jumped out of bed and raced out of the house in nothing but my nightgown. I made it to the main house. I banged on the door. It swung open and I ran inside towards his room. Bounding up the step and into the room, I pushed myself to the front of the crowd. There he was blood running down his chin and no life in his body. I stared at the corpse. _

"_You Did this! You filthy Bitch. How Dare you!" _

_I looked up at his mothers face with dispassion and replied. _

"_No, something else did." _

**So that was from when my cousin died...the start of my new life as it is now...A new frame passed by my face**

"_Monster. You call me monster" Her voice like the death reaper itself boomed out from her tiny body. "You called me monster. HAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT DOES THAT MAKE YOU! YOUR NOT EVEN WORTHY OF A TITLE! Come and see the pain, the pain you have caused me. You will all remember the day that you first created this monster. All the living shall die and the soul shall cry, Ninja art: Soul burial"._

**So, I said that...did I even mean it?**

...*****...

"_Eh?! I leave you for a minuet 'tachi and you are already cornering girls."_

"_Be quiet Kisame" _

"_What do we have here. The only survivor to the clan. How amusing. Doesn't this remind you of something"_

"_Girl. How did you come to be alone and the only survivor to a slaughtered clan."_

"_I killed them. They blamed me. If I could, I would kill them over again. I would eat their souls that they used to plague and corrupt the younger generation with. If they were alive again, I would force them to feel the pain they caused me. I had just found a way to bring my cousin back to life with the special jutsu that has been only found in my clan. They were wrong. Kill me if you wish because I have nothing now. Nothing to live for."_

**No. I have something to live for now...because of you. **

"_My name is Kisa Kuro-Yuki and I was the one to kill of my clan not Itachi and Kisame. I have learned the secrets of the clan, the ability to control the souls of the dead. You have given me another chance at life and now I will repay you by serving you to the best of my ability._

...*****...

"_Kisa! What are you doing here? You should be in the hospital?" Asuma asked._

"_Your from an ally village you need to GET AWAY FROM THEM! THEY ARE APART OF A DANGEROUS ORGANISATION!" Kakashi yelled at me. I turned to him and smirked._

"_You don't realise some things are so obvious."_

_I pulled out my cloak from my bag and slid it on then grabbed my forehead protector and tied it over the fake one that I had used for the mission. I heard a gasp. _

"_Itachi, I'll take Deidara and Tobi and report back to base. The nine-tails is a small boy with bright yellow hair with a stupid personality, we'll eventually go after the one-tailed. Not like you need to know but watch out for your brother. He has a thing for the boy." _

...*****...

"_Weasel. What are you doing?" I whispered. _

"_Hn. Go to sleep. Your tired."_

"_Thanks for stating the obvious."_

"_Hn."_

"_Hn to you too" I yawning. "Goodnight 'tachi." _

_I allowed gravity to shut my eye lids and curled further into his chest gripping his cloak. He carried me to my room without so much as a word. _

**I was immature back then. I should have realised my feelings back then. **

...*****...

"_Who are you? Answer us. Who are you."_

"_We know your with the Akatsuki so spit it out. Your out numbered." I raised an eyebrow at pinky. _

"_WHO ARE YOU!" Shouted the brat. _

"_I am sad that the Kyuubi brat and pinky over there don't remember me." I said in a monotone voice, faking hurt. _

_I removed my straw hat and undid the cloak. _

"_Who is she Sakura-chan?"_

"_Baka. Don't you remember."_

"_No..?"_

"_Your as dimwitted as normal Naruto. I am surprised that you remember me. It's been at least two years now."_

"_Kisa Kuro-Yuki?"_

"_Hallelujah, He finally got it! " _

"_What are you doing in the Akatsuki?"_

"_I am sorry to burst your bubble but I'm not hear to fight. I am here to relay a message and that is it." _

"_SPILL IT!" _

"_The Akatsuki is about to make its move." _

**The message that started this war I am desperately trying to avoid.**

...*****...

"_This is the greatest, I'll destroy you with this. Tobi run." _

"_Oh, Bad. It's the C4 Karura!" _

"_What was that?" _

"_Super tiny, nano sized bombs, the C4 Karura...by using the blast created from blowing up the giant Deidara, smaller bombs, that cannot be seen by the ordinary eye, are dispersed in to the air. It is a mechanism that sets off the bombs inside every passageway of any living creature that inhales them. These explosions will destroy the body from the inside on a cellular level. A truly frightening jutsu..." _

**Deidara...I miss you and Sasori.**

_KABOOM! _

"_...go and run back to base and tell your lover-boy what just happened" _

"_How can you not be upset about your sempi committing suicide and what is going on with your voice..." _

_Her voice died out as person known as Tobi bent over. She cautiously walked over to him. Out of the blue he laughed, his shoulders shaking from the vibrations that rolled over his body, and even through the mask Kisa was starting to feel a malicious intent. _

"_What's wrong? Is this not the Tobi you like? THAT'S RIGHT TURN YOUR BACK ON AN ENEMY! Run Kisa Kuro-Yuki! You're just the message carrier...You will be of no use soon my little chess piece." _

**Why...Why didn't I notice the change in him...With my knowledge now I understand that I was just a pawn to his game...but why ...**

"_Kisa. There is only so long a person can live for and that time for me is almost near the end." _

"_Wait…wait…WHAT! What are you talking about 'Tachi, we'll get you better and everything will be fine." She helped Itachi stand and they both looked at each other. _

"_No it won't. Kisa can I ask you a favour. You don't have to answer straight away but will you be with me."_

"_I don't understand what you mean. Your talking gibberish again, wait Uchiha's don't talk like that… are you feeling sick or something…Do I need to talk to Leader to ask him to take you off missions for a bit…"_

"_Stop…you'll understand soon and do give me an answer when you do."_

**You tamed and taught this monster how to love again after all the betrayal I have been through. Come back to me...I love you. **

...*****...

I was falling, falling...the tunnel of darkness never ended. I hit a hard surface. My eyes snapped open. I was in that cave again.

No...!

I had failed.

I let a single tear roll down my face and onto his cheek. I wiped the liquid off his face and ran my thumbs against his cold grey cheeks, tracing the lines on his face. Irony at it's greatest, where I willingly went through the grey transformation to gain power yet he lost power and ended up turning grey. I let out a small laugh.

I noticed a warm glow from in front of me. I raised my head. A red soul. It floated in front of me. I watched it as it moved around my body. Gently, I lifted my hands to cup this life form. Slowly I lowered it and let it sink into his chest.

Nothing….

I turned away. There was nothing I could do. I would leave the body to rot in the cave and for animals to eat it. It was better than some other ninja taking it.

I feel useless, I can't do anything. I walked to the edge of the cave where the moon was shining down on the lake beneath me. It was a beautiful night as the first night of the New Year should be. I turned back to give one last look at the bod...Where was it?

Itachi?

No way!

The once lifeless figure was sitting up and absorbing his surroundings.

I had done it.

"ITACHI!" I ran to him and jumped on him.

"Where am I. I thought…"

"Don't worry about that any more cause I brought you back."

"But…that means…"

I cut him off with a kiss.

"You wanted an answer. Here it is." I leaned in again and rested my forehead against his.

He was stunned and you could see his mind ticking through all the things that he had said to me.

"I don't care that there is a war about to happen in the outside world. I don't care that we were a part of a criminal organisation."

"Hn.."

"Is that all you can say…"

It was his turn to cut me off as he pulled me in to a hug. He pressed his fingers against my lips.

"Shhh Kisa. I know what you are trying to say."

"I love you."

"As do I."

Our lips once again interlocked, kissing hungrily as if it was an illusion which it may disappear in a second. We broke apart and I leaned down to lie on him.

We stayed like that for what seemed like hours and watched the sunrise of the first day of the year. The day that I turned 18 and the day I found my love.

...*****...

Normal point of view

We will never know of what happened to those two lovers because they disappeared from any records in history. Although many years later people have claimed that they have seen two red souls floating near the edge of the forest between Konoha and Kumogakure at midnight on the last day of the year to the morning of the first. It seems as if those two souls are not willing to part with each other even after Heaven has opened its arms and invited them to live in peace forever.

_**THE END.**_


End file.
